RWBY: Night Wolf
by temojuvrd
Summary: Summer Rose trained and take great care of Ruby in the forest before vanishing herself, now Ruby is wild-like and well-trained to survive in the forest alone for years to come, only now she knows there's civilization out there and get to know about Yang her big sister, Blake and Weiss are important figures from Mistral and Mantle, but ending up at Beacon somehow...
1. Ruby Rose

"...what happened here?" Ruby turns her head around, she wasn't expecting loud noise when she's listening to her favorite piece of music, her face is clearly disappointed, but she soon realizes she isn't alone, even though it's midnight in town.

"Damn, where did this little girl come from? I thought everything's under control?" Roman and his bowler hat, his men aren't looking too friendly either, the shopkeeper cries when Roman puts his cane closer to him.

"Get her."

The men quickly stop what they were doing, dropping bags of valuable dust, one of the men twice the size of Ruby comes closer, he seems confident enough as he shows off some of his muscles.

"I promise you it won't be hurt if you would be… cooperative."

"Hmm sure, but what happened here?" Ruby feeling curious as she walks past his grab, at first he thought it was just a mistake but soon realizes she's already at the door behind them. "Are you guys planning on moving?"

"What's that noise over there?" Roman came back with his bag of dust, he is surprised to see Ruby is still not being tied up. "What are you doing fools! Don't let her run away!"

"Woah, I'm not going anyway mister."

The men quickly gang up on her, but every time when they think they reach her, Ruby is always one step ahead, dodging and repositioning herself behind them, she seems pretty confused with these men trying to get her.

"Hey, what's the matter on catching me? I'm not a grimm."

Mostly frustrated, Roman quickly reacts by shooting Ruby with his cane, but Ruby dodged it, now looking upon the impact behind her, burned ground after the explosion.

"Woah, what's that, an explosive round?" Ruby walks near Roman and takes a closer look at his cane. "You have an awesome weapon, mister~"

"Back off red! I don't know who you are but don't meddle in our business!' Roman swings his cane up, Ruby back off again. The rest of the men surrounded her, only this time with guns. "Get her!"

"Yikes!" Ruby didn't expect they would have shot her in such close range, she quickly made her way out of the store, rounds of bullet rain across the street with Ruby hiding behind the wall not far away from the shop.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ruby looks at the men carrying the boxes out of the shop after she left.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Hm! Hmm!" The shopkeeper makes his way to Ruby when the last of them left, Ruby quickly helps him out but wasn't sure why he's still here.

"Strange, I thought you were with them."

"They robbed the store, please help me catch those bastards!" Using his loudest voice, the old man coughs uncontrollably but staring at Ruby hopefully. "Please."

"Oh… Ummm… what should I say… I go get them?" Ruby isn't sure what to do, she takes off her headphones and tries to listen to their footsteps like she's hunting grimm in the wild, the city landscape is a bit different from what she would imagine would be, she senses only people but not grimm and it feels weird.

"I... be back." Ruby thinks of the song she really likes, looking rather reluctantly with the headphones.

Ruby disappeared as she made her way to the top of the building with one jump, the shopkeeper would only wonder why a little girl like her is lacking common sense, while having the capability of a huntress.

"Oh yes, the police!" Shopkeeper quickly made his way back to his shop.

Ruby oversees Roman and his men as they rob another store on their way, she isn't sure what they were doing, but since she was told to catch them, Ruby supposed they were the bag guys?

"People these days are weird, don't you think? Crescent." Ruby pulled out her scythe into sniper mode, she isn't used to aiming people with this big rifle and quickly found out her few shots would pin most of them down in no time, she was expecting to fire more rounds before any plans to reload. "Nicely done Crescent."

"What's this!" A huge net from the sky, one shot from the right caught five, the left caught six, Roman quickly realized there's one coming right on top of him, he quickly dodges it with a side roll and now trying to help his men out on the left.

"Sir! We can't move!"

"Shut up useless bastards! I'm trying!"

Ruby quickly jump down and inspecting the net to the right, her silver eyes imply them to behave, with her oversized weapon seems weightless on her hand, her huntress instinct is hard to ignore as her mouth is chewing on her sharp little knife, for almost a second, they could feel the strong wind as the scythe swings freely in midair and the sharpness of the weapon cutting the air above them,

"Sorry… I thought I already used my weaker rounds?" Ruby tested out the net by pulling some strings out, she isn't too sure at first. "Wait, this is fine I guess."

Normally Ruby would kill everything she caught in her net, if it wasn't they are humans, Ruby wouldn't even hesitate to land a few slashes on them, her hunting experience told her to be merciless and even so looking at them, her prey.

"Don't kill us!"

"Hmm." Ruby sniffed at them, it's just regular human, she then put her knife against their clothes, the men quickly felt Ruby's abnormal strength. Ruby did it as her old habits back when hunting grimm, not only necessary to know more about her victims condition, cause emotion on faces could be fake, but the heartbeats, the pulse, they can tell.

"...onto the next one I guess."

"Sir! Don't leave us!" Roman makes his run after he takes his bag, Ruby looks calm as she looks at his back, the men could see the soulless huntress smile, they don't think they understand Ruby as she jumped so far away within a blink, with completely silent as well.

"Crap, those men from Cinder are so bad, always causing more attention than needed." Roman climbs onto the roof, while carrying dust on his back, Roman is tired, but not giving up anytime soon, he tries to get to higher heights of the building, while constantly yelling at his small radio device just pinned on his sleeves. "Come now! I'm here!"

"Hey, where are you going?" From Roman's perspective, it feels like Ruby just appears from his back, Roman quickly reacts with his cane swinging, he aims and fires a few shots then runs away, this time there was smoke coming out, but Ruby isn't too concerned with the smoke Roman releases, she could still sense him, see him.

"Shit, I thought those are poisonous darts." Roman isn't wrong but Ruby seems to know the smell too well, in fact she already had resistance against it after having fought with poisonous grimm before.

Ready her scythe, Ruby jumps ahead with a quick dash and she finds herself hitting on something as hard as metal, bounce back, a shortfall to nearby high ground, Ruby looks surprised.

"Flying stuff…" It was Ruby's first time to witness the chopper, it flew above her head as Ruby was still wondering, she didn't expect something this big to suddenly appear in the middle of the city, but soon investigated it seriously.

"Crescent, I think we may hit jackpot." Ruby whispers as she thinks it's starting to get interesting.

The chopper quickly went invisible after Ruby chased it for a while, Roman sigh as he could see little red still looking at them not far away, as she knows they are still there.

"Can we get away from that monster faster! I can't deal with this shit anymore." Roman checking on his cane and his rounds, he soon realizes something is missing. "Wait, where's my hat!"

A quick sharp cut, Ruby swings her scythe from above as she has no fear of heights.

The cut looks as it's a fast-moving blade, from top to bottom, Roman could see Ruby for a slight movement as some of his hair is cut in half, there's little time to react and Roman could see his hat being throw at him when he falls into the ground, Ruby catch them all before it was too late, with the copper crushing nearby, feeling uneasy, Roman start running again, this time making sure his bowler hat with him.

"What happened?" The pilot remains shocked, never in his life he wouldn't sense danger coming on his way, the others are not sure what's going on when they saw themselves facing the ground, and soon a net caught them all.

Ruby continues to chase on Roman and she thinks she will get him for sure this time, her next round is ready but she feels fun chasing someone on the back.

"Ah hahahahaha! Can you stop running, mister?"

"Arghh, stop it stop it, leave me!" Roman with his cane, he couldn't do anything against the oncoming net, he managed to break some parts of it but not all of them, he's still trapped with Ruby standing on the top building looking downwards, the prey is struggling with Ruby looking rather grim.

"Maybe another shot."

"This is the police of Vale, we demand you to surrender yourself now."

"Eh?" Ruby looks shocked as she sees more lights begin to appear, an even bigger chopper appears as they warp in, she isn't sure what's going to happen so she just stands there and watches these amazing creations flying above her.

"Surrender yourself now! Put down your weapon!"

"But I have a promise from that old man you see… there's still peo-"

"I said put your weapons down!" The authority soon comes down with their highly armed forces and guns, Ruby feels a bit uncomfortable when many eyes are looking at her.

"He ran away…" Ruby tries to tell them, but they ignore her at will and bring her back to their platform, she was handicap with her weapon confiscated, she wonders why the cops are on her, now her sis is going to be mad and Ruby isn't too happy about it.

...

"We're so sorry!" The head of officers soon come and apologize personally to Ruby, after he gets his call, Ruby could hear it was the shopkeeper's voice, he sounds heartbroken with another person speaking in the back, Ruby didn't recognize it at first.

"Hey, do you have any numbers? I want to call my sis." Ruby asks as she looks outside of the window, sighs as she feels there's no other choice left.

"Numbers?"

"My sis told me if I was caught then I should give out the numbers."

"...so what's the number?"

"Oh."

The other guards soon come into the room and whisper to the high officer, his face went palm for a moment but soon calm back down. "...affirmative."

…

"Yang!" Ruby is happy to see her big sis again after a few minutes of lockdown, she learns it by staying in one place without breaking the seal too often, she does wonder why they still handicap her after knowing it didn't work on her, Ruby can just break it with brute force.

"Ruby… What happened?" Yang looked confused when she saw some guards carrying her sister's scythe to her, it's the Crescent, six of them with a bot on the back trying to make it, it is now slightly above the ground but not too much of progress, it didn't take long until Yang just picks it up from them, and handed back to her little sister. "Ruby, take."

"Yang?"

"You just went hunting in the city… again?"

Ruby nods, Yang couldn't believe it happened again, while learning the full picture from the guards and Ruby, she chuckles.

"Well sis, it's complicated, please don't laugh ." Ruby holding Yang's hand. "You know I have never been to a settlement or a city of this size before!"

"...just head back home when you're done." Yang patted Ruby's head. "Dad is still waiting for you, duh."

The sisters chat friendly as the guards look upon the men Ruby caught in her net, they seem to be having trouble getting them out and some of them looked too scared to be true, as they have been traumatized by whom, the guards wonder.

...

"Ozpin, how many times I have to tell you, don't leave Beacon without me!" Glynda walks past the guards along the way, a robbery just happened in town without any civilian casualties but all of the dust is gone, it's clearly not a simple crime, Ozpin takes out his glasses and takes a closer look on the ground, there's fire and some rubble is still fresh.

"Interesting, a red-caped girl with silver eyes." Ozpin learned from the shopkeeper about the incident.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Apologize, but Glynda, we need to find her, now."


	2. Huntresses

Vale is a busy town, what happened last night has made patrols become more frequently, and shops setting up the cameras.

Yang found her little sister, she slept outside of her motel, just behind the big signpost in this busy little area, Yang knew it's her old habit again, which Ruby isn't comfortable with things she never knew before, from cozy bed to other technological advanced items including TV and scrolls. Yang can't help but look at Ruby as she is like a living cavegirl of this age.

If it wasn't her knowledge of weaponry, Ruby would not be able to understand half of these amazing devices that she likes very much, especially last night, she has a good impression of the headphones, they can be a good sound detector if changed some inner parts, while also used to focus on the music.

"Two years, you haven't familiarized yourself in town yet?" Yang looks around on Ruby's little hideout she made for herself, she could find some dead rats and other disgusting insects as well. "Look, do not show others what you really are, people will think you are barbaric… and crazy..."

"Yang .! Please…" Ruby didn't feel too comfortable when Yang pulled her out of her hideout and into Yang's room, she knows her big sis is going to clean her up before starting another day, but before she escapes, Yang pulls her cape from behind.

"No Bargain! Today big sis will tell you how to become a girl!"

(Bathroom scene)

"Why would people clean themselves up when it only makes grimm easier to smell them out?" Ruby resists, but Yang continues to spray water on her hair.

"...because there's no grimm in the city! And huntresses like us are supposed to protect them from the wild." Yang's grin looks uneasy. "AND not live with the wild!"

"But, but, I only know how to kill grimm."

"That's why you need to learn how to deal with other people too! You can't be like this forever." Yang sprays shampoo into Ruby's eyes.

"YAhhh!" Seeing Ruby's suffering, Yang laughs.

"...see? It's much better now." Yang crosses her arms and looks how well she dresses up Ruby, she can't believe a tomboy like her would have a chance to participate in dressing another girl! Although Ruby's battle skirt is pretty much the same.

"Huh." Ruby feels a bit insecure as she quickly rearms herself with three different pocket knives and her red cape, Crescent her scythe would hide behind her back, seeing this Yang still remember as Ruby carries that big gun-scythe into the city, the cops are all on her thinking she's bandit or something. 'Do I look strange?"

"Nah, you're pretty good I say." Yang looks aside, chuckles, it seems Ruby is a girl after all she thought, after some serious fixing.

"Thanks sis! I will try to not grab everyone's attention like last time."

Flashback as Yang remembered the way Ruby takes on her scythe on her shoulder, everyone on the street is shocked, normally holding a weapon publicly would only mean huntsmen or huntresses but Ruby, she is just too young to hold a weapon, let alone a weapon like Crescent.

"Say, I'm a little curious, what brings you here this time?" Yang packing up her things, her new student I.D of the Beacon could be seen on her bed still, along with her other gauntlets.

"Oh it's nothing… I just want to say hi and will be looking for a new place for grimm soon!"

"Wait… where do you come from?"

"Our home?"

"That's easily 6 thousand kilometers… How did you get here?" Yang pretends to be calm.

"Uh…" Ruby could see Yang's face become a little more calm and scary, it's the tension she didn't like at all! "I use Crescent and burn off my rounds, it's really nothing sis! Trust me!"

"You what with that thing?"

"Fly?" Yang gives herself a slap on her face, why would common sense apply to Ruby if she barely knows any?

"Look Ruby, you don't burn your rounds to fly! I mean, how can you fly with a scythe that's twice your size!"

"Ahm… I… you know… just to get… fast?" Ruby blushes as Yang puts her face closer to her, the wild little red isn't sure what to say next. "And… ummm… cape so… please…"

"Ruby look, don't tell anyone about how you get here ok? I have a beacon to study and will not always be there for you…" Yang's voice became smaller, but clear. "Just promise me on this one ok?"

"No problem sis!" Ruby smiles as she thought it's an easy rule to follow, but Yang on the other hand, feels as if something wrong will happen very soon, her instinct and past experience with Ruby predict this too well.

"Just go home after you brought your supply!" Yang stops worrying.

Ruby watches as Yang runs down the street and disappears in the crowd, Ruby now looking from the top, the building landscape of the city Vale, the people here look friendly and there aren't trees and bushes to hide from danger, she wonders what hides beneath the roads and buildings around her, it feels compact and stress.

Soon made her way to a nearby forest area not far from the city, she could see the tower as big as her thumb, it is the quiet and more undeveloped land she familiar with, she tasted some plants she thought to be herbs and seeing footprints of people as well as animals, but no sign of any grimm she sighs, wanting to hunt some but guessing it's not today.

"Maybe I should go back after all (sigh)"

"Heeeelp!" Ruby heard a sound of a man far from her location, a quick turn around and she soon founds someone is under this weird hole.

"Hi." Ruby arrives and brings hope on this stranger's face. "Do you live here?"

"Of course not! Please help me get out of here! I'm trapped!"

…

"My name's Jaune, I'm looking my way to Beacon but I'm lost!" The blonde teenager checks his map again. "Do you know a way out? Hehehe..."

Ruby points at the tower, but Jaune shakes his head. "No that's the city center! I've been there before! By the way, what's your name?"

"Ruby, hmm, why do people want to go to Beacon?" She asks as she recalls Yang is going there too.

"Oh how you wouldn't know? It's the place that teaches people to become huntsman and huntress!" Jaune looks more than surprised. "Well, I suppose I am hoping I can be one with my current level… I'm still far from it, you see (sigh)…"

"Ah I see…" Ruby stares at Jaune and secretly sniffs him. "You don't fight grimm?"

"I do? It's a requirement to enter the Beacon, the ability to slay grimm."

Ruby enhances her senses again, and tries to smell the grimm out of Jaune, grabbing his hand and tasting his finger, Jaunce is unsure.

"Yikes! What are you doing?"

"You did kill grimm." Ruby nods. "But you didn't fight it."

Jaune is shocked that the girl he met not long ago found out his truth, he would quickly fall a few steps back. "How did you know!"

"It's a clean kill too, I kinda miss that." Ruby smells her own finger. "Do you want to taste mine too? It didn't feel too great I can tell."

"Woah young lady… I think you must be someone Beacon sent to test me! I apologize if I do anything wrong!" Jaune quickly lowers his head, but Ruby isn't so sure what he's doing by holding his hand down together on the ground.

"You didn't know this?" Ruby looks confused.

"The grimm and the smell? I… don't call myself an expert on grimm so no chances, hahaha…" Jaune looks as Ruby pulls out her small pocket knife, in a short moment, he could see there's two more underneath her skirt. "!?"

"Come here Jaune."

"Ar,are… are you sure?"

Ruby comes closer, Jaune closes his eyes as he thought Ruby is going to harm her, but instead she is letting him holding the knife.

"Grimm weakness is mostly on the neck," Ruby brings his hand up to her chin and slowly moves down with the knife almost cutting Ruby's skin. "The head, usually bulky but also quite vulnerable on this area, but you could use the fact they care about their back more and strike directly to the front."

"!" Jaune's hand is clearly shaking as Ruby points the knife towards her own eye, the silver eye girl seems fearless and holding his scared hand strong, Jaune confused if girls these days are as strong as Ruby.

"If you could hide your instinct well enough, grimm wouldn't even react to you as you are invisible," Ruby says as she hides away her presence. "They won't have time to react, and the hunt will end sooner."

Jaune gulps as Ruby finally releases him, from the uncontrollable heartbeats to a sudden silence, he could feel Ruby manipulate his unconscious mind too well, it almost like magic, unlike anything he encounters before.

"That's... awesome!" Jaune quickly shakes Ruby's hand and starts feeling he's breathing again. "...so, can you tell me where Beacon… pretty please?"

"Where my sister is? Hmm she told me not to go near that place."

...

AHHHHHHHHH

Imagine being shot from a cannon and suddenly found himself in a middle of nowhere, Jaune could feel that immersive G-force rushing towards his head then his leg and the rest of the body without any constraint, if it wasn't Ruby fire a few counter shots, Jaune could see himself in heaven any minute now.

"Not my best leap but that should do." Ruby does a backflip as she lands, Jayne on the other hand hangs on the tree, Ruby quickly helps the almost fainted kid down.

"Come on Jaune, Beacon is almost there!" Ruby could see there are many people gathered near the entrance, thinking where Yang might be; she decided to hide from them.

"...ah we here?" Jaune couldn't remember his too exciting flying experience, he took his first baby step and soon saw Beacon from a distance. "Hey, we are here!"

"OK, before Yang found me I gotta go."

"Ruby?" Yang's sudden appearance shocks Ruby to hide behind Jaune, and soon try to fade away. "Ruby! I know it's you!"

"Hehe hi sis..."

Jaune's a little surprise to see another new student like Yang would scare Ruby to such an extent, as almost there's a food chain going on before he enters the school.

[Oh my… am I really dead by now?]

"... you know I have many questions." Yang pulls Ruby over, while looking at Jaune. "What's your name, handsome boy?"

"Jaune… Jaune Ark!" Jaune quickly greeted Yang. "I wouldn't know you have such a talented sister!"

"Huh?" Yang's reaction gives Jaune an even bigger misunderstanding, is Ruby not even worthy in her eyes? "Name's Yang, I'm very sorry if my sister did anything to you, are you alright?"

"Y...yes! More than fine!"

"Ruby get over here! I haven't done it with you yet!" Yang pulled her ears and face, she feels like a mother at the moment. "You seriously think you can get away after all these crap?"

"I'm sorrrrryyyyyy." Ruby cheek stretched by Yang's strong arm, Jaune looks at the sisters as they are having their time.

"Girls, don't we have to go now?"

"Ah yes! I will get to you next time! You better behave, Ruby!" Yang runs towards the entrance and Jaune follows, Ruby looks as most students rush towards the entrance suddenly, she isn't sure why.

"Good morning newcomers! As you can see the gate is closed permanently for today, but don't worry, there's a way to get in, but you will have to do my little quest." Ozpin's voice could be heard across the forest, and around Beacon, the seniors are looking from the far inside, with many confused.

"The quest is simple, you just have to find this one girl and bring her to the gate, all of you will fail if no one make it."

"Ruby…?"

"?!" Ruby hides herself in the bush, she can't believe her pictures are all over the sky and above Beacon, now Yang and Jaune shocked but Ruby is nowhere on sight.

"Ruby Come OUT!"

"Hell no! There are so many people looking at me!" Ruby feels a bit terrified, into the forest she goes, Yang leads the charge and pushes over some people, the big sister looks more than just terrified.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO TOUCH MY SISTER!"

Jaune and the others soon stop as they hear an explosion in the forest, and a few more following, a couple heavy blasts blow a line of trees and a big chunk of land off the ground, followed by some brave ones and "booom", some students are blasted out like they were nothing to Yang, many students are still undeciding if they want to follow Yang into the woods but soon did as they have no other choice.

"Come on! You sneaky rat! Arghhhhh!" Yang literally terraforms the land as she walks in straight lines back and forward, Ruby hides her presence and looks as her angry sister run by, the others follow the lead, mostly scared.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god, what have I done? I shouldn't go to Beacon!"

(stare)

"!" Ruby could see a girl in black dress looking at her in the dark, her eyes are yellow bright, almost identical to a cat's eye.

"Hello? Are you there?"

The person didn't reply, but some flashing happens around Ruby, she could feel the bushes moving.

"Target acquire." Blake jumps out from behind, her blades reached Ruby's cape but soon found out her body couldn't move as Ruby caught her instead with her scythe covering her neck and head.

Now Blake can feel the sharp blade just a finger away from her death, with Ruby's innocent grin looking rather deadly somehow.

"Hi." Ruby asks warmly. "Are you looking for me too? Your weird skills are surprisingly interesting :D I can't believe what I just saw."

"Tsk." Blade quickly gave up and put her blades on the ground, Ruby sniffs, her instinct told her Blake isn't done yet.

"...so, I suppose there's only two of us here, hehe… do you know why they want to catch me?" Ruby acts a bit shy. "I'm not a good tasting food you know, I taste really bad! Really really bad!"

"When do you know I'm here." Blake isn't interested in Ruby's childishness.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Ruby giggles. "I could see you when you're in that bush."

"!" Blake remains calm but she's surprised by Ruby's answer, Ruby seems to know her before all of this begins.

"Oh no offense, I didn't come and greet you because I'm too busy looking for Yang… She's scary when angry." Ruby pulls back her scythe and Blake quickly grabs her blades, she isn't trusting on Ruby yet.

"Can you go with me to the gate?" Blake tried her diplomatic route before going violence route. "Look, there's no one there already, it should be fine now."

"Hmm OK." Ruby jumps down from the rock and trees, Blake wonders as this is her first time seeing someone as young as Ruby moves faster than her, she still remembers when Ruby caught her off guard with her scythe, the speed, and the sound of hell under her chin, almost as if Ruby is challenging her skill and even teasing her.

"The gate does open~" Ruby celebrates as she shakes Blake's hands, she learns this watching Yang before, the little red really believes it's all over. "Now please tell that angry Yang, I'm going home! Forever!"

"Oh no you don't Ruby Rose." Ozpin walks out the gate with Glynda, the woman behind him isn't looking too friendly. "Welcome to Beacon I should say."

"Eh!" Ruby hides herself in the bushes again, but this time everyone can see she jumps into another one nearby. "Yang is going to kill me!"

"..." Blake watches as both sides play, the happy headmaster and the insecure girl, she looks behind, and saw Yang is out of the forest.

"Where's Ruby! Why did the gate open?" Grab on Blake's arm, Yang shakes her as there's no tomorrow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…." Blake could hear her voice echoing, she tries to point at Ruby but found out she's already on the ground. "Damn, I didn't harm her you know."

"Look ninja lady, you don't tell me, I tell you!" Yang with her fist ready.

"Calm down girls, I prefer you don't let her run away again." Ozpin helps Blake as he takes Ruby's hand and pulls her out gently from the bush. "Welcome to Beacon everyone. Party's over."


	3. Second Day

(sigh)

Weiss with her three bags of highly processed dust to Beacon, as a transfer student to Beacon, she isn't looking too excited.

"Urghhh, I can't believe they still use dirt roads… How uncivilized..." One step at a time, Weiss makes her way to the entrance, the path to Beacon isn't a pleasant one, and seeing there isn't anyone here at the gate, Weiss can't help but to cross her arms inspecting this rusty looking school.

"Great, now where's everyone?" Weiss checking her scrolls, she's on time and her destination matches the pictures and description, now she is a bit worried. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Hmm?" Ruby looking down from above, she's on one of the high walls and has just slept her first night near Beacon, it's a peaceful and isolated place where Ruby felt closer to home with the woods near her, she isn't expecting visitors to come after yesterday ceremony.

"Oh hi, I have been waiting here for like two minutes, care to explain?" Ruby jumps down to check what's up, but instead what she faced is Weiss's uneasy look, as much Ruby thought as she did something wrong again, she has no clue who this white-dressed girl is.

"I know I wasn't supposed to sleep here but… beds are evil!"

"Huh?" Weiss tilted her head a bit. "Alright…. Just let me in, will you? Look, here's my documents."

Ruby never saw papers with dust painted on it before, expensive-looking yet paper-like, it's unlike anything she saw on the street, comparing this with the posters and newspapers, Ruby overreacted but soon behaved, she noticed Weiss is watching, Weiss smiled but not feeling too optimistic, she only hope if Ruby knows what she's doing.

"Hey, what's your name dirty red?"

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby noticed her three bags full of dust. "Do you get them from the store as well?"

"Of course not! These are my property, the Schnee product! And I do not take kindly if you compared them with those low graded dust all over in Vale." Weiss takes one of the fine potions and shows it to Ruby. "...see, 100% purified from rich mineral sites."

"Ahhhh…" Ruby notices the smell of dust, maybe it's different Ruby couldn't tell, it looks and feels the same as the dust in normal dust stores. "Oh yes, I certainly think so that your dust is really high graded…"

Weiss isn't feeling too convinced with Ruby's answer. "Just get me in, will you?"

"Sure, I'm uhm… so I go get the door for you." Ruby isn't sure if Weiss was mad or just this is how she talks, but not to disappoint Weiss any further, Ruby jumps back in and entered the password.

The entrance was once again open and Glynda notices it on her morning tea break.

"Urghhh, why they happen to be in this period of time." Glynda walks to her situation room, she suspects it's intruders but what finds out it's Ruby.

"Ozpin!"

"...so what makes you... here?" Weiss asks curiously as Ruby didn't seem to be acting normal, in terms of a student or just visitors she suspects. Ruby's dirty outfit suggesting she isn't a maid even though she wears a skirt, and a cape which is oddly enough, the more Weiss tries to make any sense of this suspicious looking girl, the more she can't draw any conclusion. "...you do cleaning in Beacon?"

"...uhmmmmm," Ruby's hesitant response makes Weiss' head tilted even more, soon staring at her in front. "I think… I was… uhm… caught?"

"I don't recall they turn Beacon a prison." Weiss sarcasm didn't go unnoticed, Ruby quickly gets her message and only grins, awkwardly.

"It's complicated… Well, I just never thought of living inside this place for three years, don't people get bored?" Ruby now isn't sure what she's trying to say. "I mean it feels Uhm… locked inside here."

"Stop before I misunderstand you."

"Alright…" Awkward silence occurs as the two arrive at the main hall, the Beacon hasn't awaken yet as only two are waiting for them, Glynda comes and take Ruby away, leaving Weiss to Ozpin.

"...how do you know the password?"

"...guess?" Glynda slaps Ruby with her crop, Ruby dodges it but soon realizes the ground is half burned. "I try to click on the pad until it succeeds! ...yesterday."

Glynda slap on Ruby's head again, this time she didn't dodge, feeling the pain. "I'm sorry!"

"Welcome Weiss Schnee, we're very sorry to keep you waiting." Ozpin greets Weiss with his cane, "...come let me give you a tour if you may."

"Oh about that, who is she…"

A sudden light reflected on his glasses, Ozpin looked more than willing to talk about Ruby. "Oh yes, I see she has a very unique magnet getting anyone around her, just like a big sucky tippy, excuse my language."

"Excuse me?"

"Ruby Rose, she's the daughter of Summer Rose! I thought she's already dead but you see, her daughter is here, ah hahaha, Glynda won't let me discuss Ruby with her, so sorry if I sound a bit excited." Ozpin with his moving cane, the group moves through the spacious hall.

"You do." Weiss nods her head, she can't remember where she heard the name, she looks a bit frustrated. "Summer... Rose?"

"Yes, Summer Rose, do you know her?"

"No… but I know I heard this name before…" Weiss looks back and sees Ruby being scolded by Glynda, her memories of linking someone famous to Ruby seems ridiculous . "Really?"

"Glynda, come." Ozpin takes the two on a small tour, with Glynda constantly staring at Ruby's back. "Allow me to introduce myself, the name Ozpin, headmaster of the Beacon for 25 years, and Glynda, she's one of the lecturers in Beacon, she will be teaching you the boring stuff."

"Hey."

"Apologize, but old Ozpin has a mouth that won't dry." Two knock on the ground, the wall opens itself and leads them outside the hall, a few stairs and they arrive on a new height, where Ozpin can point at one of the taller buildings to the north.

"That's where you stay, Weiss Schnee, you too Ruby, if one day you make up your mind." Weiss now looks at Ruby and then Ozpin, the headmaster is shaking his head, hinting it's complicated stuff, Weiss with many questions in mind, she decides to hold them all for later.

"Go on."

"The oval building, that's the cafeteria, serves foods for all of Beacon, there are some shops nearby too for supply."

"The blocky ones are where you two are going to study, studying is not compulsory, again just so you know."

"Yeah!" Ruby rejoice.

Glynda quickly adds on. "If only you can beat me."

Ruby quickly approaches Ozpin, her smirk smile clearly exposed her naughty intentions. "...how?"

A few slashes throw towards Ruby on the back, Glynda is on her mission to educate Ruby, it has been years she met a troublesome student.

"Sir, what's that wide-open area for?" Weiss asks as Ruby and Glynda chase in the background, Ozpin too ignores them.

"Oh that's for our battle simulation, I know Atlas has one for indoors, but we too have a smaller one in the hall." Ozpin proudly swings his cane. "We also have a very big and authorized area, the Emerald forest."

Ozpin points towards the horizon and Weiss isn't too sure.

"All of the that belongs to the Beacon?"

"That's right, not everything is under our control," Ozpin lowered his voice. "We have casualties before but it's perfectly safe for obvious reasons, we have check-ups and cameras whatnot."

"Ozpin, she escaped." Glynda is mad, Ozpin can literally see something burning around Glynda, he didn't expect Glynda would loose her temper against Ruby.

"Uh. Calm down?"

"Hi, I'm back." Ruby jumping from one tree to the other, Glynda quickly uses nature magic and holds her to the ground. "Please, I hate to study ."

"You have no other choice Ruby, beat me or study, that's all."

"Oh please don't go too hard on her…" Ozpin trying diplomacy. "Glynda, she just 14."

"I don't care if she's only 12, I will show her some discipline." Ruby manages to escape once again when Glynda takes a moment talking to Ozpin, little red makes Glynda out of control, Ozpin and Weiss look at them go. "Stop! Stop you fool!"

"Well, that's just how rebellious teenagers act, don't you think." Ozpin winks at Weiss, but Weiss refused to respond positively.

"She's just a dumb hyperactive monkey."

"Opinions, I won't judge." Ozpin and Weiss walk down to the library, and onwards to the Beacon Tower, where most paperwork is done by the staff and teachers.

"There, you're now officially one of the new students in Beacon, welcome again." Ozpin hands over Weiss's uniform.

"Did Jacques call you?" Weiss not looking directly at Ozpin.

"No, is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, thank you, sir." Weiss left the office, walking down the stairs, her steps felt heavy. Ozpin looked from above with his mug of tea, grins as he enjoyed his refreshment .

"This could be interesting."

…

"Where's Ruby? Where the hell is Ruby?" Yang asks as her favorite bike went missing, now lifting the bed Blake sat on, Blake slowly pulls on her blanket, trying to act asleep(death).

"Blake! Where's Ruby!" Yang caught her before she closed her eyes.

"How do I know Yang!" Blake jumps off the bed as Yang lifts it up even higher and unsteadily. "Also, why do you think she would be underneath my bed!"

"I don't know! She's a great hider, she can be anywhere! Even behind this open window!"

"Hi, sis."

"Ruby!" Yang quickly takes her little sister in but realizes she's heavy with that scythe on her back. "Ughh, why you slept outside again!"

"Yang please, I don't feel comfortable surrounding myself with four walls! Yang what are you doing, please Yang, this is not a time for bath," The door slam quicker than expected, Blake could hear some yelling and mocking, the ground shakes as if a small quake happened, Blake couldn't imagine what monstrosity happened inside, perhaps only blood and clean water, with two sisters.

"I guess I leave." Ignoring the voice coming from the bathroom, Blake saw Glynda stomping across the walkway, the students acting afraid as they never see the horrible Glynda mad, most of them play death as they watch the storm passed by.

[What happened in Beacon?]

Blake afraid her question would never get an answer, she wouldn't want to know, her journey towards the land of books, the library, it supposed to move her away from tired reality, but instead, she finds an unexpected figure, Weiss Schnee the direct heir of the kingdom Mantle, her expression turn from shocked to cautious, Weiss noticed her as well, both looking uneasy.

"Hi." Blake looked around, checking if it's trap or sort. "I suggest we keep a distance will you?"

"...sure, Belladonna." Weiss turns around. "I have no interest in melding Mistral's affairs, especially after I heard many tales of yours…"

"Good to know." Blake stops for a moment before heading back to the library, leaving Weiss staring behind at Blake, her unfriendly looks slowly shown, with her fist getting tied.

"Another problem I can't ignore, oh well…"

Back on Ruby, Glynda finally caught her, this time Yang is by her side too, she looks a lot better than before, her clean hair and new fresh student outfit, and that giggling face.

"Ruby Rose, do you have any idea, any idea at all? To disrespect me in Beacon…" Ruby shakes her head. "Good, now I would let you know."

"Professor, please forgive my little sister, she isn't used to school."

"She's not even educated?" Glynda nearly fainted, but Yang quickly held her up. "Ozpin never told me this!"

(Ozpin: hey… it's you that doesn't want me to talk about her.)

"But please, if you give me time, I will train her well enough to survive here." Yang signals Ruby to apologize.

"I'm very sorry! Professor!"

"What was it?" Ozpin walks in the room as soon as he heard Glynda yell his name. "Oh my, what have you done?"

"She didn't go to school, she needs more education!" Glynda's eyes could feel the burning passion, some students could hear her from upstairs. "Why you never tell me this, she's the child that's left behind!"

Ruby quickly hid behind the window, but Yang caught her back in.

"Oh don't worry professor, Ruby is very smart, she learns things very fast too."

"That's great, Ruby! I'm going to teach you everything you need!"


	4. Moon Dust

It's 11 at night when most of the Beacon is off with lights, Yang tries to comfort Ruby in her study, with Blake staring at the two from her bed, looking sleepy but mostly awake.

"Yang, I thought we were supposed to switch off the lights by 10 already." Blake pulls out another book from her bag. "...Also, do you know who's our fourth roommate yet? I don't like surprises."

"Blake if you please, can you help out Ruby on this one, I need to go get her some beverages." Yang runoff as Blake is still laying on her bed.

"yes?"

Ruby looks pretty much dead, when Blake finally realizes, she is now left with Ruby alone in the room, she soon notices Ruby's eyes move creepy towards her, Blake moves a few steps back by instinct, behind her bed.

"Blake… Can you help me on this one?"

"Oh… ok."

Blake sits at where Yang was before, a closer look on Ruby, little red isn't as scary as Blake thought it may be, her hand didn't stop writing and she's rather focused on her tasks at hand, Blake wonders why Ruby needs help.

"History of Remnant… do you know where Vacuo is, Blake?" Blake gulps as Ruby puts her attention towards the book on the left, while Ruby is still solving mathematical problems with her right hand, she also noticed some terrified grimm drawing on the paper, and some scratches on the book.

It reminds Blake of her past that she didn't want to bring it out anymore, however looking rather calm analyzing Ruby's study, Blake decides to respond.

[Crap, why am I doing this?]

Blake nods and tries to point at the land to the west of Vale, Ruby notices but stops what she's doing and becomes totally silent. "... I heard footsteps."

"It must be Yang, I go open the door." A sigh of relief, Blake leaves the awkward situation with Ruby as soon as possible.

"Yang, I-" It's Weiss, Blake doesn't expect the princess would come to her this late, but she soon notices the bags with her. "Do you just forget what we said earlier?"

Clearly annoyed by Weiss's presence, Blake making sure Weiss isn't going to enter the room anytime soon.

"Oh Belladonna, if it wasn't that misery Ozpin, I wouldn't be here alright? Wait! I'm sorry! Please let me in! Damn it!"

[Worst night ever… Need to do something for sure.]

"Ruby?" Blake fake her smiles. "Weiss wants to meet you."

After successfully manipulating Ruby to come near the door, she let Weiss in and pushed Ruby to her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Weiss unprepared for the incoming rose, now being pushed under Ruby, Ruby looks more excited than she usually is.

"Weiss do you come to see me?"

"Belladonna! Come back!" Weiss isn't so sure what's going on, when she saw Blake moving away from her, she knew something must be wrong. "Belladonna! What the hell?"

"Come Weiss, Come with me." Ruby pulls her up as she brings her heavy bags in too. "I'm a little too excited just now hehe."

"Oh, what do you do?" Weiss looks at the broken table, damaged walls and pieces of furniture, it all comes back to a smiling Ruby, it just doesn't look right. "Ruby?"

"Don't worry Weiss, I'm just a little mad sometimes, it's been a few hours studying… books, I kinda feel strange for not using Crescent for this long…" Ruby looks closer at her rapier, Weiss holds her back.

"Woah woah woah, hold on, what's going on with you?" Weiss walks while realizing things might be worse than she thinks. "You don't feel alright, do you?"

(bite)

"Yikes! What are you doing!" Little red is hungry, Weiss's finger being chewed softly by her sharp teeth, she's not looking like she used to, clearly losing control over herself, Weiss trying to get to her rapier.

"Weiss, you may not know, but I like the smell of grimm, I can smell them so far out when I'm hungry." Ruby let Weiss go, but Weiss quickly stops her from leaving the room.

"Calm down Ruby! There isn't any grimm nearby!"

"Ruby! I'm back!" Yang saw Weiss trying to push Ruby onto the ground, while Ruby seems pretty much souless now, Yang without thinking blasts her fist towards Weiss.

"WOah! I'm not your enemy!" Weiss with the help of time magic, dodge the incoming deadly punch.

"What have you done to Ruby!" Yang quickly feeds her little sister some cookies, also some milk. "Damn! She's still hungry."

"Wait… does she," Weiss became a little worried, both hands on her rapier. "...she eats humans?!"

"Of course not! She is always on her way to killing more stuff, she can't stand staying in one place for too long." Yang quickly carries Ruby outside, where Blake reading her book casually on the bench.

"Glynda on the right."

"Thanks."

Weiss soon followed, but Blake stopped her. "What's your business over here?"

"Belladonna, this is not the right time." Weiss cast an ice wall around Blake and ran around, but Blake soon cut it open and chased after Weiss.

"You're just making things messy." Blake's hidden blade slides through the air and lands on Weiss's hair, she soon dash forward and stops Weiss once again.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ruby is an interesting girl princess, I'm pretty sure you have noticed it…" Blake's cold stare is hard to tell whether or not she's threatening or just talking. "She's crucial in our legends' unspoken tale, you better don't get in my way."

Weiss could see Ruby floating in mid-air as the night Remment moon shines upon her, Blake notices it and chooses to remove her own presence, letting Weiss go, it seems like some kind of unknown power from the night sky is making Ruby… fly, when Weiss decides to come closer, Yang crosses her arms looking rather wordless.

"Who's she?" Weiss asked, but Yang shakes her head.

"Hi Weiss." Ruby's bright silver eyes hold her movement. "I'm back~"

Weiss could see the enormous amount of undetectable dust surrounding Ruby, they stayed for a couple of spins it seems, before disappearing mid-air, after many years of her study in dust, Weiss can't conclude what just happened in front of her eyes, she isn't sure if it's even dust that making Ruby float mid-air, it seems like magic, it seems unpredictable yet warm, Weiss can't help but experience reality shock for a moment. "Are you alright? What happened just now? Yang, you have to tell me who's this girl?"

"It's complicated." Yang doesn't feel like explaining at the moment. "I almost forgot she can do this as well.

"Hm, hm, I'm more than fine now thanks to the new moon blessing." Ruby happily jumps around Weiss, she swings her Cresent weightlessly, her cap moves as there's the wind, Weiss notices Ruby is able to control her movement as she stops and look down on her, the little red's smile looks fairy-like with her cute skirt and warm dust around her, something that Weiss never believe in (fairy).

"You'll get used to it." Yang comes forward to Weiss as she knows what's up in her mind. "She's the daughter of Summer Rose, ten years undefeated champion… Ruby obviously didn't fall behind."

"Come on Weiss, why are you looking so mad? It's supposed to be warm and light, most importantly fun~ Come!" Ruby gives Weiss her hand, Weiss feels like she's afloat somehow, with Yang being shocked.

"Wait! You can do that?!"

"I only know just now!" Blake the one hiding behind the bushes gets pulled off too, along with Yang, the mysterious warm light apparently has enough power to bring them all up into the night sky of Beacon, the journey is shocking but a pleasant one,

three of them watch Ruby happily play around with the dust that surrounds her, along with the mysterious night moon that only shines upon Ruby, it becomes clear that the night is owned by little red, where she's having the most fun out of it.

"Ah wooooooo!"

"Ruby! What are you doing!" Ruby's voice is so loud it can be heard across Beacon, Yang quickly catches her in mid-air, she didn't know how but now she finds out that she's holding Ruby in her chest.

"Hehe, I was just thinking of how the wolves howl." Ruby clearly enjoys herself, but for the others, they are undecided and worry, they are still elevating in heights, seeing Beacon as big as their thumb, the wind becomes colder and stronger but the lights are also becoming warmer, soon they feel like they are touching the sky.

Weiss looks at her hand that's being surrounded by dust, unlike the lifeless mineral she used to know of dust, it actually feels warm and alive, almost unlike anything from this world, while Yang is busy with Ruby, Blake quickly comes across Weiss.

"Don't you even think of bringing her back to Mantle, she's mine." Blake is still learning how to fly as she just passes Weiss. "Your smile is horrible by the way."

"Belladonna!" Weiss feeling shy but mostly mad, she quickly chases Blake, which soon becomes a two girl chase mid-air. "I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Oh Yang, I suppose Beacon isn't too bad after all." Ruby continues to be friends with the moonlights, she's not even trying to move now, yet it feels like the blessing continues. "It feels so comfortable…"

"Ruby? Aren't we going a little too high? We would be heading towards the moon!" Yang soon discovers the clouds hide Beacon from sight, and the horizon becomes places for stars. "Ruby?"

"Hehehe…" Surprisingly, the wind blows softly as the moonlights shines upon Ruby, it's at this moment Yang knew that her little sister is very special, not that she didn't know before, but she finally sees it herself, the other two stops when they accidentally saw an angel-like figure appear upon Ruby, the night blessing ends without anyone knowing how they get back to the ground, and it feels almost like a dream.

"Last chance to explain yourself!" Glynda clearly is not happy when she knows students are breaking the rules again. "It's sleeping time for kids now! Or you will never grow taller!"

"Yikes!"

"Ruby please!"Weiss quickly pushed Ruby out, after she just went hiding behind Weiss."...just show her how we float upwards to the sky just now!"

"Uhm… I don't think I can do that now…"

"Why?"

"I don't know! But I feel satisfied already!" The four are forced to get back to their room, luckily Glynda letting them go but only before changing her mind. If it wasn't Ozpin came to compromise later one, the girls would have a tireless night, listening to Glynda's teaching while apologizing non-stop.

Ruby is tired as she just passes out on bed sooner than they expected, however, the other three girls not forgetting how they went through a lifetime experience, tonight is a special night for them.

"Yang." Blake whispers. "Are you awake?"

"Of course I am." Yang sounds a little disappointed. "How could Ruby never know how to bring me up before… I still couldn't believe it."

"Hey." Weiss joined. "What else do you know about her?"

"She's not just her, she's my little sister, Weiss." Yang turns around after feeling Weiss's urge to juice information from her, Yang doesn't know if it's just jealousy or curiosity. "I don't know what makes Ruby sticking with you this much, but if I found out you make her cry, the next thing you know is you're going to the infirmary."

"...more like I would send to the infirmary by Ruby first than you." Blake chuckled a bit as she heard Weiss's response, but soon suffer one pillow throw attack.

"...Hey!"

"You girls better don't wake Ruby up…" Yang warns as she pulls her blanket up. "She has amazing night vision."

Blake's eyes could see the two silver lights seeing through her soul, Ruby is standing in front of her without warning, almost like a ghost scene where she read the Lost Halloween, Blake's soul scared faster than cat speed.

Be. Quiet. Whispers Ruby. Blake feels the hidden anger by Ruby, which she didn't have the curiosity to say sorry.

[Shit.]

Weiss although not a direct victim, is clearly affected by Ruby's unnatural speed as she performs sudden appearance tricks.

"Well, goodnight everyone." Ruby crawled herself back to her bed, but unfortunately landed on top of Weiss, she can't believe Ruby actually weighed this light like a puppy sitting on top of her.

"Ruby… Ruby…"

"It's useless." Yang doesn't even look back. "Ruby would never awake if she chose not to."

"Ruby! Ruby! UGH! WHY ME!" Weiss feels a little annoyed as she just pushes Ruby away but fails, Blake watches as she seems to be the "winner" for today, although she isn't going to fully sleep when sharing the same bedroom with Weiss, both of them clearly don't trust each other.

"Nice pillow you got there princess."

"Belladonna, I think that's enough for today, no more." Weiss admits defeat after "pinned" down by Ruby in bed, a pleasant night soon becomes an unforgiving one, as Weiss is clearly out of breath the next morning.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Don't you say Ruby, don't you say." Yang feeling a bit guilty with Weiss soulless on the ground. "I forgot Ruby had this weird habit, really sorry Weiss."

"..."


	5. Young, Talented, Innocent

"Next, Ruby Rose."

Another day in Beacon, another unexpected stuff happening to Ruby, Yang pushed the crying child to the front, everyone quickly realized it's yellow and the red from before, it was the sisters that were giving them much trouble on the gate, one that basically blasted the forest to half, and the other that seems to be uncatchable, or rather "claimed" by Yang so no one can touch her, really.

"Yang… why are there many people looking down on us!" Ruby tries to escape as she starts running towards the exit, but her cape is what makes her stay. "Yang!"'

"Ah, there you are." Glynda closing onto Ruby, blocking her sight to the exit. "Good job Yang, we will take good care of her for now."

"Yang! Don't sell me to this witch!" Ruby cried again, some giggling could be heard from the crowd.

"Ruby! Come on, I thought we discussed this before." Yang takes the scared child on her shoulder, trying to calm her as Ruby's still a child. "I brought you biscuits, I will be there when you need me, alright?"

"Yang .!"

"It's a yes Ruby, come up now." Glynda points her crop directly to Ruby. "The so-called 'witch' is going to teach you the basics of the discipline."

(squeak)

The volume in the hall rises as Ruby steps onto the stage, Yang let her little sister facing Glynda alone, ignoring the crowd and loud noises, little red could only focus her own heartbeat and every insignificant movement she could see on sight, there's Glynda and a large open place where there aren't a lot of covers, three well-armored guards are placed onto the stage soon, under Glynda commands.

"Defenders of the Beacon, I heard from an old man that you could handle three of them." Glynda pushed her glasses slightly, Yang and the other two girls would soon put their attention on Ozpin, he's sitting above the watchtower.

"Ok, he's clearly moving his head towards the other direction." Weiss crosses her arms.

"Ruby! Just keep calm and it will be alright! Okay?" Yang tries to cheer Ruby up, and soon the three defenders are already on their way towards Ruby, their size is nearly three times of hers, each holding a sword almost as big as her Crescent.

(Target acquired)

Ruby clearly gets the abnormal and terrifying sounds from the golem guards, she is looking rather nervous while holding her scythe closer to her heart. "This doesn't look too good Crescent…"

"Let see if you could withstand a year 3 test as Ozpin said." Glynda signaling the green lights, and soon the battle is on.

"What!" Ruby's voice soon covered by the huge explosion sound as the three defenders fired missiles towards her, and it's not just a few but a barrage of them in supersonic speed, the crowd soon became quiet as they thought Ruby was done.

"Hey… Yang?" Weiss looks at Glynda, she's a little surprised Glynda didn't announce anything yet.

\- (Glynda's flashback) -

"Ozpin, what's this all about?" An hour ago, Glynda walks to his office with quite a number of signed documents, she is greeted by Ozpin with a smile, who sat comfortably in his office like always.

"Oh Glynda, so glad you can come if you don't mind, how about giving Ruby a helping hand."

"Wait, that's what I'm asking! Why she's able to fight against the defenders! Ruby doesn't have any battle records before!" Glynda doesn't understand Ozpin's proposal.

"Oh Glynda." Ozpin takes a slightly uneasy breath. "What if I tell you she's the daughter of Summer Rose?"

"That… monster?" Glynda's not buying it. "Impossible! She's been missing for years! And Ruby, she doesn't seem like it."

"Yes, but Ruby is here." Ozpin gets to his coffee machine. "...I still haven't got any news from Qrow yet, either do Taiyang."

"Then how do you know she's Summer Rose's daughter and not someone else's!"

"That's why I have you to find out." A taste of freshly brewed coffee, Ozpin's manipulative face is hard to ignore. "Aren't you interested too, Glynda? After all these years… huh? huhu~"

\- (end of Glynda's flashback)

Smoke Disappearing, everyone except Yang is surprised to see Ruby is still standing more than just fine on the field, her hand is holding a scythe-like before, and it always feels so light as she hops on the ground.

"Phew… not sure why but I survived… hehe…" Ruby awkwardly grinned, she's feeling a bit comfortable with the hall finally becoming quiet, but she's still nervous as people are still looking at her from all sides, seeing what Ruby is capable of, Glynda looks as if she foresees where it will be going.

"I see, daughter of Summer Rose." Glynda raises her crop, she's unlike anything before. "I shall defea-, examine you!"

"Did you just say defeat?! .!"

Ruby's answer is left unanswered as few more missiles along with Glynda's lighting magic beam striking from above, the stage looks deadly and horrible, people could smell the burn, feel the heat, and most importantly the loud sounds with all kinds of attacks onto Ruby, the crowd is speechless as it becomes clear that the firepower is overused.

"Uh… isn't that a bit overkill…?" Blake looks aside at Yang, what she sees Yang is too calm to be true.

"I know her, Ruby Rose."

The stage had a big hole in the middle of it, after endless attack and barrage, Glynda gasps uncontrollably after three minutes of non-stop maximum firepower, alongside with the three golems that keep crashing down the ground like it's made of sand, they ran out of missiles a long time ago but didn't stop attacking.

[Why is she still alive…]

Glynda can't believe when seeing her device is showing Ruby's aura remain pretty much full, almost as she hasn't received any damage, for a moment it reminds her of her battle with Summer Rose, the ridiculous power that anyone can only dream of, not knowing if it's jealousy or just anger towards Summer's talent, Glynda didn't want to acknowledge her awesomeness.

"Maybe next time Glynda~ Next time." Glynda still remembers Summer's words, her sassy looks is what makes Glynda's face turn red and get mad, she recalls the humiliation too well.

"I can't accept this! It's not even fair!" Glynda shouts painfully but soon she realizes who she's facing now is Ruby but not Summer, Ruby's merciless looks bring her back to reality faster than she realizes, she's wrong in wanting to kill her, she's not supposed to be treating Ruby badly because of Summer, she realizes this too late.

"...Hey." Ruby used almost all of her will power, her voice sounds peaceful.

[I'm so death.]

Glynda's expression changed from anger to scared, she didn't even realize Ruby just disappear from sight, Glynda didn't want to know where she went, the defenders weren't responding to Ruby either, as she just makes them stop for some reason, there are so many questions left unanswered, yet before Glynda dare to turn back to look around, Ruby is near the edge of the stage.

"Can I leave now, please! .!"

A simple cut on the shield. "Bye!" Ozpin clearly sweating when he sees his best shield breaks so easily, the students didn't get it at first, as they are still confused how Ruby can just walk away even though the battle is not over, the shield is still present on stage.

"...Hey, that shield is powered right?" Blake asking Yang. "What's her scythe even made of…"

"I don't know." Yang stood up. "...But I have other things to worry about."

Blake watches as Yang leaves the hall, Blake decides to follow, but soon find out Weiss approaches her from behind.

"I think we need to talk."

"Huh?" Blake's sharp stare didn't go unnoticed, her hidden blades are ready. "You sure?"

"Have you heard about..." Weiss looks concerned. "...the missing wolf in Atlas?"

"Go on."

...

"RUBY!"

Yang found the scared child sitting not far away from Beacon's outer wall, Crescent is her friend, Ruby is playing with her knives and scythe as Yang went closer.

"...ruby, are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Ruby turns around and quickly hides behind her hood. "I just feel scared…"

"...why?"

"It feels like grimm." Ruby couldn't hide her laughter as she cried at the same time. "Mom is right… I can really do it if I want."

Ruby starts to vomit, Yang quickly tries to hold her up.

"What's wrong with you!"

"Sis please." Ruby's voice sounded weaker than before. "...leave."

"Not gonna happen." Yang holds tight on her fist. "You won't get your cookies if you keep this up!"

Ruby rests herself on Yang's shoulder, breathing uncontrollably yet crying with tears dropping down from her chin, Yang hugs Ruby as she just doesn't know what to do, her little sister is not only special but also different, she didn't want to see Ruby being cold and deadly like she was hunting in the forest before, it's the other side of Ruby that Yang doesn't like to see, it just doesn't feel right.

"It's alright, I'm sorry, should have stopped Glynda just now." Yang patting on Ruby. "I get you cookies, I already promise you."

"...Is she alright?" Yang noticed Blake and Weiss are here as well.

"Yeah… she just… collapsed under pressure, nothing else." Yang turns the two away. "Can you help me?"

Yang carrying Ruby back to their room, after feeling comfortable enough, she decides to ask what happened after the battle.

"Well, it shows Ruby was defeated however, Glynda is still wordless on stage," Weiss explained. "...and soon it will be the team's arrangements announced by Ozpin himself, I just hope I can get into one good team."

"Oh." Yang acts as she suddenly realizes something. "... team of four?"

"Congratulations to Team RWBY! This team will be led by the promising young huntress Ruby Rose!"

The three girls could feel as their jaws drop to the ground, but Ruby isn't sure what's that all about, she just recovered from cookies.

"...Uh…"

"Sir! Why would you put us into the same group!" Weiss blasts into Ozpin's office, she didn't expect to only find out Glynda looking soullessly at the wall. "Oh."

"Ozpin is not here." Glynda slowly turned around. "Uhm, Weiss Schnee, sorry to disappoint you."

"Uhm… sorry to bother you, but may I ask you about the team grouping?" Weiss could sense Glynda still hadn't recovered. "I found it unreasonable to appoint fourteen years old to lead us!"

"I also found it unreasonable when a fourteen years old girl just…"

"Professor?"

"Ah sorry, the team and team leader is selected based on best matching personality and skills balancing, we only have one unfortunate case so far in ten years, and…" Glynda becomes more self-aware.

"Hold on." Weiss interrupt. "Can we change the group or leader in this case?"

"I'm afraid not, enjoy your time in school~" Ozpin comes into his office with a brand new coffee machine, but Weiss stops him. "Oh please, can't you see this stuff is a bit heavy?"

"Sir! We need to talk about this."

"Ah, no worries! No worries! We can talk about this! But would you let me put this thing down first!"

Ozpin now facing team RWBY in his office, Yang 'reminded' Ruby by kicking her leg when she attempted to run away while Blake and Weiss waited patiently.

"I suppose you girls have lots of fun flying with Ruby the other day, I was wearing my pajamas and I heard something outside… and I was like oh, that's not a Beowulf." Ozpin laughs but the others just stay quiet. "Uhm there's a joke."

Ruby giggles but quickly stops when the other three stare at her.

"Sir, I'm more interested in why you put her as our group leader." Blake observing Ruby closely. "As in you know her true value."

"Oh yes definitely." Ozpin laughed. "But I would love to tell you if you girls promise me not to tell anyone."

"As in her silver eyes warrior blood?"

"More than that." Ozpin nods at Yang. "You see there's always a difference between legend and reality, if someone knows better, it would be Ruby herself, as in doing your mother told you anything before?"

Ruby shakes her head. "Nope, mom just taught me how to kill grimm and survive in the wild, I didn't know I had a dad until 8."

"Any chance we can meet her?"

"That would be hard, she left me to my dad and Yang years ago, she didn't say anything after that." The girls are rather surprised to hear Ruby talk about her stuff so openly, well they never asked before.

"You can't go sniff her out? Little sister." Yang pitching Ruby's nose while having fun in the process.

"Ah stop it .!" Ruby escaped. "Didn't dad know something too?"

"Nah, if he knows anything, he slips it out in seconds." Yang quickly rejected the idea.

"Judging by your name, I suppose he's Taiyang."

"That's correct, you know my dad?" Yang asks curiously. "How about my mom? Do you know where she went too?"

"Raven, stubborn and proud." Ozpin tries to recall. "I believe she vanished anonymously with Taiyang and reappeared two years ago to send me a relic."

"Where's she? Where's she?"

"Uh… aren't you concerned about privacy?"

"Nah she's my mom, it's going to be fine." Yang could feel she's on the same page with Ozpin. "...I can get you in touch with Taiyang if you want."

(cough cough)

"Deal."

[How can he be the headmaster in Beacon?] Both Weiss and Blake questioned, but Ozpin is far from finish.

"...so how about the team?" Weiss asks. "I don't agree that we're in the same team, yet alone let Ruby become the team leader."

Ruby nods as Weiss hinting at her. "...see."

"Well about that, there's a rule to it if you want to change your team leader." Ozpin pulls slides out of nowhere from the ceiling.

((First, two of you must agree to a duel! Any rules except permanent death are welcome.))

((Second, the winner will become the new team leader! Other punishment or rewards are forbidden.))

((Lastly, the duel must be held with a sizeable crowd as witnesses.))

"Ah yes, will you accept my challenge and lose to me willfully Ruby Rose?" Weiss quickly grabs over her hand, gently as her hands and grin may be, Weiss showing her passive-aggressive side too well.

(squeak)

"No Weiss! I don't want to fight anyone now! Not again!" Ruby seems to be traumatized.

"I can train you if you want! Come with me now!" Weiss tries to pull Ruby but clearly wild red has more strength.

"Yang! Why are you not helping me! Your cute sister is being pulled away!"

Yang waves her hand at Ruby. "It's fine~ I don't see Weiss can do anything to you."

"!"

The door closes before them as somethings can be heard falling on the other side of the door, followed by Glynda's scream and windows being crashed.

Ozpin takes a peak from his door, he quickly puts down his glasses and cleans it. "... there goes my other coffee machine."


	6. How to train a Ruby

"Come on, come out now will you…"

Weiss try to get Ruby out by pulling her cape, but it didn't seem to work too well. "Urgh! Yang! Help me please!"

"You know Weiss…" Yang looks at her scroll, not paying attention. "I have seen this before."

(Bite)

"Yikes! Let go you creature!" Weiss's hand trapped under Ruby's sharp teeth, surprisingly Ruby's biting softly and quickly let her hand out, and Weiss quickly noticed this would be an act of warning.

"Grrrr…"

"Weiss, you know that Ruby is not going to listen until you offer her some stuff." Yang just remembers she forgot to tell Weiss about that.

"...so why don't you tell me this before?"

"Hmm, how can I say this." Yang gives Weiss a jar of cookies. "I uhm… still learning how to tame her from time to time."

Taking a deep breath, Weiss is clearly not happy.

"Jeez Yang! Are you going to let this incompetent, underage, wild-like child to become our leader? Do you really want others to be like, hey look those are the girls that are being controlled by a silly monKEY! You don't want it to happen, I dare you!"

"Hey." Ruby peaks out but quickly sneaks back in. "That's rude."

"Calm down Weiss, she is not going to change if you are still acting aggressively, Ruby is very scared of people don't you know." Yang tries to convince by bringing out a cookie to lure Ruby out of her corner. "Come kitty kitty."

"Why would she come out now!" Weiss clearly not having faith in Yang.

"Well you just have to treat her as some sort of animal then you will be fine." Yang gets bitten as well and Ruby is back to where she is again. "Why Ruby."

"You girls are so mean."

"Sorry Ruby! I don't mean it that way." Yang realizes her cookie is gone. "Ruby!"

"Ok fine!" Weiss pulls out her rapier, as she is running out of patients. "I will fight you here and now!"

"Why! .!"

Casting ice magic that freezes both Ruby's feet, and more onto her hands and head, but Weiss quickly realizes something wrong. "Where's Ruby!"

"Brph." Ruby climbs over the ceiling as she shows Weiss her naughty face, and soon jumps out of the window but caught by Yang instead. "AHHH!"

"Ruby please, we just need you to act this one out then it's going to be fine."

"Act?" Ruby's learning new words every day, she isn't so sure about this one. "How about no."

"Please Ruby, you're just going to pretend you are getting beaten up by Weiss so she can be the leader or whatever," Yang explains, trying to convince while noticing Weiss's hopeful expression. "Ruby?"

"Nah! Not gonna happen."

"COme BAck!"

Weiss and Yang watch as Ruby jumps away towards the forest, and Weiss doesn't look too happy. "Can't believe you just let her go!"

"Come on Weiss, we can't just spend all day catching Ruby…" Yang already gave up a long time ago.

Blake watches as Ruby jumps over the wall and soon follows from her hiding spot, she has been spying on the three girls for quite a while now, Blake eager to learn more about this Ruby, without anyone else around, she knows Ruby is not only fast but also skilled huntress, but Blake does want to know if Ruby has any secrets as she wonders if Ruby is really the way she is.

"Damn she's fast." Blake's catching up through the trees and bushes, yet Ruby seems to be flashing as she jumps between land and tree, Blake notices Ruby is not accelerating or slowing down when Ruby is moving on different plains, which is hard to believe when Blake saw Ruby can maintain her speed well enough with agility.

Despite knowing Ruby may or may not notice her already, Blake, however, tries to remain quiet as she learned her mistakes last time, now should be completely hidden away her breathe and sound, and lastly presence, she is now as good as gone she hopes.

"Hmm?" Ruby stops all the sudden, she begins to sniff around.

"!" Blake stops too but is too scared to move an inch.

[Did she know I'm here?]

"Hmm…" Ruby walks past Blake in a sudden, with Blake could feel her heart beating faster for a moment, she can't even feel Ruby's presence, the young huntress is on a whole new level, Ruby's action is clearly guided purely by raw instinct, she is near but not aware of Blake, Blake could only hope that she can win in this game of stealth, as it's her expertise and only weapon against Ruby.

"Is that cat here?" Ruby's eyes swipe across bushes and the trees she could find, Blake keeps tracking her eyes level and eventually hides on Ruby's blind spot, which Blake quickly realizes was a mistake, Ruby's grins become more and more malicious, even though she's not looking, Blake almost feel like Ruby could sense her.

"..." Blake could feel her animal instinct yelling out to run, the young huntress cut down trees with her scythe, and when Blake would decide to admit defeat, she found out Ruby is holding a cat.

"Meaow~"

"Ahh… So cute~" Ruby rubs her face onto it, but it seems wounded and Ruby quickly gets her patch up. "There you go, I wonder why she was lost here."

Blake could feel her tension get released faster than her breath, but soon Ruby is already looking directly at her within three steps radius, the game of stealth is over.

"Hi... Ruby."

"Blake? What are you doing here?" Ruby seems to be a little surprised but she quickly figures out Blake is following her all this time. "If you want me to mess around with that leader thingy, I'm not going to."

"Oh nevermind that, I don't really mind." Blake takes out her knife and begins to sharpen her blade. "Sometimes I don't feel anyone could even harm you."

"It's hard to say, but Yang actually won me once, haha." Ruby's answer left Blake wordless.

"Yang, beat a monster like you?"

"Why all of you girls are so mean! I'm just a normal girl! You know?" Ruby jumps up and down, Blake clearly not buying it.

"Honestly, you are nothing like a normal girl."

"Ehhhh!?" Ruby's innocent reply gave Blake doubts, is she just playing dumb or she's really easy to think through? "But oh well, I guess I did live inside the forest for a long time."

Trying to test if the water's shallow or deep, Blake feels like she needs to know more about Ruby's other side, she knows and judges people, Blake can't trust people, she just doesn't do that.

"You're strong Ruby, any chance you want to work under me?"

"Hmm why?"

"Well you know, for some offer I could invite you to my place at Mistral." Blake trying to make it sinful. "...like you can kill grimm if you want to."

"Hmm…" For the first time, Blake notices Ruby is actually thinking hard. "Mistral… hmm, you know Blake, I can smell blood too."

"I know, we're both killers."

Ruby takes a step closer with her Crescent points at Blake, her eyes are calm, expressions quickly become cold. "I don't kill people."

"Whatever you say, I don't plan to take you down with my path." Blake points Ruby back with her blade, she can't let Ruby know her true intention, she has to act it out. "What's your answer Ruby?"

"I say no."

Blake stares at Ruby for a while before getting her blade out while using her shadows trick. "It's a weakness."

A sudden cut coming from behind as Blake appears with her katana just around her shoulder, Ruby looks surprised but didn't react at first, her scythe quickly gets around with a shot fired, Blake didn't expect Ruby would fire rounds at this close range and now Ruby's scythe is crushing on her katana.

"No, it's not." Ruby move her scythe with her gun loaded.

"Alright, I give up." Blake throws away her katana with her hands raised. "You won it seems."

"You know I'm not that stupid." Ruby lowers her scythe. "You try to change me, I don't like it."

"Who knows? It's hard to change people like you, I can sense you are alone for most of the time." Blake notices Ruby has a habit of talking to Crescent as if it's alive.

"Who says I'm alone?" Ruby grins, Blake notices Ruby isn't taking the bait at all. "I can recruit you instead, and we are going to kill a whole lot more grimm together!"

"...so you are not going down with the leader title huh," Blake took back her weapon on the ground. "...let's say Miss princess Weiss is not going to appreciate your decision."

"Hehe, well I say Weiss is a fun person to play with, I like her."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm boring for you." Blake's ribbons on her head moved a little.

"Oh don't be shy Blake…" Ruby's hand on her shoulder as she tries to jump onto her. "You try to mess with my response! Bad cat!"

"Jeez! Don't you dare tell anyone." Blake tried to get Ruby out of her ears but she was one step too late.

"Look Blake, I only know little about faunus, but I like them too with their animal-like smell." Ruby's voice turns cold, Blake realizes she might have just found what she's looking for.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm animals." Blake makes cute sounds as Ruby plays with her ears. "...stop please."

"It's a weakness, hehe."

"Oh stop it Ruby! I'm going to be so mad at you!" Blake blinks while cutting Ruby from the top as with her blades ready. "You shouldn't make me angry!"

"Too slow hehe." Ruby didn't even bother to react, her scythe is too fast for Blake to see through, a sudden wind, her blades are being pushed aside and miss Ruby completely within an inch.

"What the." Now with Blake realizing her attacks are not going to hit at all, Ruby just laughs at her from the top with her scythe cutting easily cutting everything into half, it's a monster she's facing, there's no escape for Blake, she wants to know if Ruby has other intentions, it seems and feels straightforward so far, but also with a twist of turns.

[There must be something she hides from everyone else.]

Ruby is still young but she can fight very well, Blake knows this as she wants to make good use of it, if fighting is part of her normal life, it's easier to get more information out of Ruby without her even realizing.

"Hmm, do you not want to make another move against me?" Ruby says as she still awaits Blake to make her next move, Ruby notices Blake doesn't seem to give up anytime soon, but out of her surprise, Blake decides to just leave. "Hey, where're you going?"

"Back to Beacon."

"Hey wait for me!" Ruby follows Blake back as she tries to ask Blake more questions, but for the cat assassin, she's making sure she is doing everything she can to grab Ruby's attention as well as Ruby's off attention on her, it's a two way game that both Blake and Ruby knows the basic rules, it didn't take long before Blake and Ruby realize both of them are up to something else.

"You see Ruby, if you come work with me, I can let you meet with many other faunas."

"That sounds wonderful~ It would be fun for sure." Ruby's shadowy grin hinting the opposite. "You can't just use me Blake, you can keep trying."

"I am."

Not expecting Ruby can also get frustrated and also sarcasm with words, Blake notices she and Ruby had some similarity since they both learn how to kill in early ages, it's the guilt of killing that hides deep inside the consciousness that shape the way of thinking, sharp, cold and manipulative, for them death and alive is something that matters in the end.

"It's always nice to see people starting to know me." Ruby with her calm voice. "Even though they don't really like the real me."

"Seriously you're giving me creep, but I'm not any better." Blake pokes Ruby's forehead. "I. knew. it."

"Knowing your prey is a must…" Ruby annoyed slightly. "And you seem to fit half of the criteria~"

"Not sure how I feel about this, Ruby…" Blake decides her last attempt. "Who are you?"

"..."


	7. Yang Xiao Long

"Yang?" Blake could hear crashes, by the time she reaches the training ground, Yang with her gauntlets on both hands, she is still as good as new, while Weiss seems tired on the other side, looking rather tense but calm.

"Hi Blake, we just getting started, will talk to you in a minute." Yang's waving her hand from a distance.

Weiss soon launched her attacks with her rapier towards Yang in a straight line, alongside with magic arrays, she would go on to beyond sound speed and launch a few precise strikes in the middle of Yang's chest.

The slashes can be seen with white dust in a few lines, Weiss turns around with her rapier facing Yang on the back, her impression is more than just shocked.

"I do believe I have pierced you." Weiss turns her rapier around to purple, repositioning herself with caution.

Blake seeing Yang's semblance in action, she remembers about Ruby's statement of Yang could manage to win against the silver-eyed warrior, speculations were made as Blake watches quietly.

"You did, but if you know a little more about my semblance, you're making a huge mistake." Yang barely budges as she turns back towards Weiss. "I will hit harder next time."

"!" Weiss didn't know Yang could be fast too as she just jumped towards Weiss in a split second with only brutal force, the ground is clearly shaking with strong winds that are able to cut stone, not wasting any time casting her magic array to slow Yang down, Weiss then strike Yang again, this time on her back, while outrunning her to land on a safer spot, Weiss knows if she didn't prepare for it she's already done for, and it doesn't seem Yang is trying too hard either.

"Oh." Blake soon noticed that Yang arms are somewhat bleeding, but her aura is still full, the crowd watches as Yang aura displays in 100%, made some to believe the machine must be still broken, last time with Ruby easily cutting the shield to get out.

"Yang I admit you're strong, but you can't defeat me like this." Weiss advising Yang to give up. "You know I can penetrate you to death."

"What're you talking about?" Yang hitting her own fists and causing the ground below her wrecked by brute force. "You don't seem to know what problem you're going to face don't you?"

Weiss gulped as she couldn't figure out what Yang meant, but one thing for sure, she wouldn't want to be hit by Yang at all, her rapier turned to red, knowing she can't keep up with Yang if she continued on her pace.

The crowd looks at the two fighters taking their position on stage, with Yang for most people seems to be on the losing side, one of the audiences with short orange hair and a pink overall dress, she seems pretty interested in the fight.

"Ren whatcha thinking? This fight looks so amazing!" Nora with her mouth full of popcorn chewing her way through.

"Nora? Don't you think we are supposed to be at the library now? We have a meeting with Pyrrha." Ren wants to leave but soon Nora stops him.

"I say nooooooooOOOOOO~" Nora gave him a very determined gaze. "I want to see what this lady is capable of."

(chewing more popcorn)

Ren sighs as he feeds Nora more boxes of popcorn beside her.

The fight continued as Weiss successfully attacked Yang over and over again, now leaving Yang with more fresh wounds and cuts, making her bleed more on the stage, the crowd is worried, many believe she's really close to death but for the bumblebee, she's still feeling fine, and still performing small hops while she at it.

"Hah, if you think this amount of damage can bring me down then you're wrong, princess." Yang's relaxing despite losing so much blood.

"Let's see about that." Weiss prepares for another series of attacks, this time Yang is clearly much faster than last time, a huge blast of wind followed by the crying bricks stone of the stage. "!"

In a split second, Yang is right in front of Weiss with her fist just inches away from reaching the ice queen, her magic arrays are not ready yet, she would die for the force alone.

Yang finally makes contact with Weiss as she hits her rapier with a great amount of force pushing Weiss to mid-air, luckily for her, she has her magic array protecting the impact that made her blasted to near the edge of the stage, with a visible crater formed underneath Yang position.

Even though it was Yang's first hit on Weiss, it seems to be destructive enough to burn most of Weiss's aura away, the others are shocked.

"Interesting, I thought I will finish you in that one move haha." Yang laughs, but for Weiss, she would sense her defeat just a step away if she isn't careful.

"You did, but I know better." Weiss casting her magic array again, this time switching to her defensive position. "Let's see if you could keep up with this."

"Hey... don't tell me you thought you could play delay strategy?" Yang scratches her burned and wounded arms, not that her other body parts are any better. "I can last for a very long time."

"Seems so." Weiss clearly looked aside, doubting.

"Well, I say it's all over then." Yang's disappointed when she feels Weiss runs out of ways to beat her.

Faster than before, Weiss set up many traps and defensive magic on the area to face Yang, however, the next moment she realizes, Yang with an even faster speed, flying with her fist towards her.

All of Weiss's traps are activated but Yang's speed can make her punch to end all of them without wasting more time, out of desperation, Weiss tries to cast her ultimate defense spell that helped blocked Yang the last time, and it did, but soon crushed under Yang's strength.

"!"

Yang holding off her attack, looking at the shocked princess. "Ah haha, it looks like you won this time around."

Weiss quickly fell to the ground, the girl in front of her just simply breaking every spell she has to fight against her, Yang is nothing like a human when it's covered in blood by her own, perhaps the feel of death that's making Yang now looks terrified. Even though the batter is over, Weiss could still feel Yang's fist sending death purses towards her, she regains herself after stood up with the help of her rapier.

"You want some refreshments?" Yang asks as she throws one of the bottles towards Weiss, Blake who's been studying from aside, Blake had her expression mixed.

"Yang, why don't you just finish off Weiss? She can't be hurt as the excessive damage would be taken away by the shield." Blake questions.

Yang stretching her arms, looking humble at her fist.

"Hmm… well, there's no need to, I already archive what I'm aiming for, show Weiss what I am capable of." Yang explains as she cleans her wounds with a wet towel, the redness is all over her clothes. "...but it will be a mess haha XD"

Blake didn't laugh as she just watched what others would describe as hospitalized or death door on Yang. With a few clean towels, she's as good as before, Blake is convinced Yang purposely did not finish Weiss because her goals are reached, but because Yang's attack might be too dangerous to let out, Blake suspects.

"Ah… hope you don't mind Blake, I know most people can't accept a girl like me who can just hold up like a rock, but my father trained me well, so it's kinda normal for me." Yang notices Blake looks rather seriously for some reason.

"It's alright, I just want to ask you how you defeated Ruby before." Blake decided to change topic.

"Eh…" Yang's shocked expression surprised Blake. "You haven't told anyone else yet right?"

"Yes Yang… please don't put your fist near me…"

"Ah I'm sorry, ah hah!" Yang put Blake down as she returned to normal, but soon stopped. "Don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

Blake nods slightly as she saw evil Ruby smiling from a distance, the little red would soon disappear in the tree lines, Blake can't help but feel she just get laughed at by Ruby, now seeing Weiss mixing with her dust inside her rapier, she goes around the boulders that lie all over the place, the place to meet the princess is somewhat messy.

"What now Belladonna, trying to laugh at me?" Weiss with her uneasy smile.

"I don't have that hobby myself, but if you think so, feel free to…" The two girls stare with hostility for a few moments before Weiss decides to break the tension again.

"I guess you are going to ask me, why I was fighting with Yang."

"Yes, that's my question." Blake crosses her arms. "Don't tell me you lose to her on purpose."

"Of course not, but mostly to test Yang's capability, if that wild monkey riding hood would respect Yang as her big sister, then there must be something about her," Weiss closing her gap with Blake. "...you know? just like how you found out all of your misfortune targets."

Blake would sense Weiss is talking about her deadly assassin past.

"I'll appreciate your honesty for now..." Blake helped pick up one of Weiss's potions on the ground and throw it at her, she then left without any words with Weiss looking suspiciously on Blake.

"Weiss! That's so cool! How did you do all of that?" Ruby makes her appearance as she just pops out from the bushes and smiles at Weiss warmly, but what she gets, it's Weiss' gaze of cold.

"You think I'm your friend but I'm not!" Weiss quickly pulls away Ruby that's on her head for some reason. "...just give me your leader title already!"

"Nope, not gonna happen."

Now Ruby facing off Weiss's ice storm as she tries to run away from the angry princess, just losing to Yang isn't helping her mood, and Ruby seems to be taking advantage of that.

"ruBY..." Yang's deep voice makes Ruby squeak a little.

"Hi… what's up sis… hahahaha."

A strong grip onto Ruby's head, it's making sounds that others would hear the word pain, as the little red voice becomes distorted.

"..graaaaaa…"

"I think we'll need to talk about some of your stuff... before you go on and act cute again, do you think you can lie to your big sis?" Yang single-handedly lifts Ruby up to her heights and now hearing Ruby squealing even louder. "Do you think Mrs Yang didn't know about that?"

"Yang please! I'm sorry! .!"

(Teaching Ruby manners)

"Sorry about her Weiss, I guess if you really want to have that leader spot, I supposed I can just let her fight you after I train her a little bit." Yang politely apologizes to Weiss, as she's patting Ruby's head with her other hand.

Little red is now fully "tamed" and a little broken inside, Weiss would soon know not to anger this blonde girl ever, but seeing Ruby, she's just so cute if she didn't speak out a word.

"You really get yourself into that kind of trouble, don't you?" Gazing at Ruby, Weiss as a little sister herself, can't help but to put her in the same situation like Ruby, isn't this a little unfair if Winter can just pat her after a few tricks and naughty stuff she made.

Weiss quickly erased that idea after reminded herself that Ruby is that childlike monkey, shaking her head slightly.

[No way I'm on the same page with her.]

"Is there something wrong Weiss?"

"Nah, I'm good Yang." Weiss taking her dust bag with her. "I think I can just let Ruby be a symbolize leader only if Yang you could control her."

"I will." Yang patted Ruby by feeding more biscuits into her little sister's mouth. "Isn't that taste good?"

"Hmmm! Hmmm! HmmHmHMM!"

"I think what she says it's wonderful, ah hah!"

Weiss looks at the two sisters making their way back to class, she can't help but wonder if the tales of the missing wolf in Atlas holds any truth towards it as Ruby is one of them?

Ruby does feel just like a playful child, perhaps naughty and dumb, but certainly not as evil as she's so scared to fight anyone else.

Weiss wonders if Blake knows more, and she would certainly want the two sisters to work under Atlas, and possibly solve any problems her principality on ice facing at the moment, especially when her family is under pleasure by the council.

If it wasn't her father's decision, she would already be back at home trying to resolve all those issues, even though she doesn't like her father.

"...might want to ask Ozpin sometime soon."


	8. Snow in Danger

School Life for Ruby is boring as hell, the first class is Glynda purposefully lecture near Ruby, a slap from her crop, Ruby's table is in half, if it wasn't Yang stopping her, Ruby already has plans to escape the dreadful classroom and wouldn't be facing boring textbooks but trees and grimm alike.

Then another slap with the crop, Ruby looks pretty much dead, even against threats Ruby just looks blind, Mrs Glynda is clearly not happy to see her student half-asleep in class.

"Ruby."

"...any problems ma'am?" Ruby heard voices, bringing back alive, she then quickly learned to use her new words, taught by Yang last night.

"Yes. Where's your textbook?" Jiggling can be heard in the class.

"Uh, hmm, well, ah hmm…" Ruby felt nervous as she could feel people are watching her.

"Ruby… It's the yellow cover book, not the green one."

"Ah thanks, sis, hey… isn't this a little thick?" Ruby's facepalm at this phone book monstrosity, isn't that supposed to be a dictionary of some kind? Ruby thought.

"Oh." Yang smiles radiantly at her little sister, patting her. "This one includes a total of three years of junior high school information that you will need to know very soon."

"This is not what I'm asking!"

"Enough!" Glynda after fixing the table and warns other students that are laughing in the back. "Meet me after recess, special education!"

Ruby squeaks inside her heart, almost fainting as she sees Glynda bringing her more books to her table, little red would feel the pressure of words looking at them, as they are alive!

"I shall defeat them all! hahahahahaha…"

Yang patting Ruby's head, not realizing Ruby's getting weirder as she's laughing brokenly inside, Blake would see a sense of death purse surrounding the little red.

"Yang, are you sure she's fine?"

"Nah, she's good, her adaptability is amazingly good XD Just need some re-education."

Both Blake and Weiss watch as Yang and Glynda laugh alongside Ruby, the rest gulped, some doubt, looking how tall the stack of books can go when the two keep putting on more pieces of knowledge, where Ruby is still on her first page.

(School Bell ringing)

"...so you know about that new store opening downtown…" The other students are leaving to enjoy their free time on Beacon, as for Ruby, her lesson is far from over, Weiss and Blake are minding their own business as they are reading their own books, while Yang is taking charge of Ruby, Yang is bored watching her little sister reading and making sure progress is made, the classroom is pretty much empty after Glynda left as well, with only the team left.

"..."

"..."

"Hey Ruby." Yang tries to have fun poking Ruby, but all she gets is Ruby soulless stare. "Oh."

"..."

"Come on Ruby, I promise you cookies after all, and also strawberries you know? Ah hah! Aren't those your favorite too?"

"..."

Yang's next move is out of Blake and Weiss' expectation, punching Ruby in her middle with so much force that little red flew out of the window and landed in the nearby fountain, nevertheless to say, the two girls are having their jaws drop.

"Come on RUBY! I'm in no position to babysit you like an infant!"

"Aren't you her big sis?" Weiss quickly forgets about it when Yang looks angry with her eyes turned red, she walks a few steps back.

"I, just, need, you, to, wake, UP!" Yang jumps on Ruby and continues breaking her little sister on the ground, Ruby finally stands up on her own, her face can be seen with blood.

"Oh hi sis :D" Ruby smiles as she returns consciousness.

[What's wrong with these two sisters?!] The students watch as Ruby gets out of the rubble in one piece, some breaking pipes still flowing water in that area, with Ruby casually stretching her arms and legs.

"Great, you seem fine I guess XD" Yang almost says it in a self praise manner, when her fists are still smoking. "Hmm, let's go eat, shall we?"

"Yes sis!"

Ruby waving her hands at Weiss and Blake after she saw them looking down from upstairs, they look at Ruby unbelievable like the other students.

"Say Belladonna, why's my mind rejecting the idea that Ruby's totally fine?"

"Nah." Blake looked closely with her amber cat eyes. "It's because Ruby isn't hurt at all, look at Yang's fist closely."

Weiss is more than surprised to see Yang hands with some wounds, she would take her steady breath before continuing. "That's just…"

"Wouldn't expect you to know the true value of Ruby, princess…" Blake taking her books with her. "I urge you to stick with your toys and dust."

"How about you stop making killing people as your hobby?!"

"How about You! Stop shaming yourself for talking crap about me?"

(stare)

Weiss noticed there's no people in the class. "This is my final warning Belladonna, don't make me neutralize you in an… unexpected way."

"You can try." Blake gives Weiss an uneasy look before leaving, the ice queen would soon guess the cat assassin isn't too happy either, realizing her face being cut by Blake hidden blade without Weiss noticing.

"...that bastard."

(Ice Queen transition)

"Ozpin! Sir Where're you?" Weiss would go searching the empty rooms on the high tower, the shady environment isn't making Weiss too comfortable, as the smell of corpses in the area are hard to avoid.

"Weiss? Yes Weiss, please come and help old Ozpin out please."

Weiss would hear Ozpin's voice, opening up the door, the ice princess would soon see a dragon grimm stepping on the headmaster of Beacon.

"Shield!"

Flashing towards Ozpin as Weiss tries to save him from the dragon on top of him, the dragon grimm watches as this little girl runs to the side with her catchy magic arrays.

"Oh Mrs Weiss please, just let me out then things will be go-"

"Ice blast!" Weiss still in her high alert, launching her attacks from all sides trying to bring down the dragon grimm, Ozpin quickly gets free but soon comes and stops Weiss as he walks as fast as he can with his cane.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on Mrs Weiss, it's a little project that I'm experimenting on." Ozpin knocked the ground with his cane twice, and the dragon grimm vanished in plain sight.

"That's a dragon grimm, are you out of your mind?" Weiss isn't so sure what Ozpin is doing over here.

"Well it's a simulation Mrs Weiss, I wouldn't call it real or fake but the point of this simulation is trying to understand dragon grimm behavior with some of our big data collected every year!" Ozpin took a sip of coffee from his table and had his breath. "Don't tell Glynda."

Weiss puting back her rapier. "...right."

"Quick lesson student, dragon grimm is a very curious species of grimm, they won't kill humans right away, and some reports show they have intelligence rivaling a child."

"Sir, I want to talk about my business."

"Oh uh, hmm, family business I'm afraid so?" Ozpin wants to call but soon Weiss stops him.

"Your line is not safe, I want full access from the CCT."

"Just so you know…" Ozpin glasses can be seen as shattered. "That tower is very… important."

"I just want full access from the C,C,T." Weiss made her demand. "I saved you just now didn't I?"

"Refund?"

"Ozpin!"

"My dear student, the tower isn't some common property that you and I can control for personal use!"

"I tell Glynda."

"You can't make me! I don't allow it!" Ozpin desperately tries to move away from Weiss.

"Come on Ozpin, I just need it for some investigation." Weiss crossed her arm.

"You know very well that Beacon is forbidden from intervening in other nations' affairs." Ozpin closing up the door. "There will be consequences, Miss Weiss."

"And you're smiling."

"Yes, I do." Ozpin walks back to his desk. "That tower… It's some form of old technology developed by Atlas a long time ago, and it wouldn't surprise me if someone managed to hack into it."

"I don't like where all of this is heading, it seems you know too well about my position back in Atlas." Weiss became cautious.

"Honestly I didn't know much about it, just some rumors spreading around that your brother is plotting against your sister."

"..."

Ozpin puts a keycard on the right, and four permits for students to leave Beacon on the left, letting Weiss look upon them for a moment.

"Let me warn you my student, you can choose to use that tower as you wish, but there will be some war going on, and I'm sure that kind of ending isn't that great."

"OR… you just get **your** team back to Atlas, and just solve those conflicts yourself."

Weiss seeing Ozpin smiling, she goes for the keycard but soon guessing Ozpin might have known more about the stage behind Atlas, thus letting her have the second option, which is clearly just a way to send her back to Atlas, which isn't too bad considering Weiss isn't planning to stay in Beacon at the end of all things.

"Fine I accept, after all I didn't want to come here as it's a waste of my time." Weiss finally put her hand on the permit, but only took one.

"Good girl."

"Shut up."

Weiss didn't expect Ozpin to let her go so easily as she didn't take the other three permits, it's only reasonable not to let others solve her nation's problems Weiss thought, the pride of Schnee, taking matters into her own hands.

(Weiss packing up her stuff back at her dome)

The room door suddenly opens, as the other three members of team RWBY come in.

"Hey sis! We somehow are going out to Atlas!" Ruby is excited to finally get to leave Beacon for some reason.

(Ruby swinging around Yang)

Weiss had her back stare by Blake, her expression is an unpleasant smile. "...so, do you mind explaining why Ozpin gave me this ticket... while also 'urging' me to go too?"

"Oh don't be disappointed Belladonna, I won't let you go." Weiss knew Ozpin wouldn't make this easy for her. "You just stay here and forget we even met before."

"You don't understand, I just got blackmailed by that shady dude!"

"Fine, you can go but I won't allow you to be inside my place for sure!" Weiss stop packing her stuff. "You better stay at the border of Atlas, and don't even think about breaking my trains, I called my men in if I get any funny vibes from you."

"You know that happened because of your dad, right?"

"I also know it happened because of your ex-boyfriend," Weiss suddenly got pulled over by Blake aggressively. "...it sucks I know, but now I know that rumor is true in some way."

"I'm going to take on you so hard! After we leave Beacon and reach Atlas, you find yourself buried under snow." Blake releases Weiss before she was getting triggered by Weiss, this time leaving the room without closing the door, her steps are heavy and angry.

Ruby and Yang look at the two girls meanwhile, wondering why the two have always seen fighting over random stuff.


	9. Train to Atlas

It would be silly to walk right into Ozpin's trap and let the other three girls follow her all the way to Altas, Weiss knew something is off for sure and already has plans to separate herself from the crew after they arrive, however what she didn't know is the train they boarded to Altas is going in a direction where it's not originally intended.

"Pardon me." Weiss left her seat after realizing that her scroll is probably getting hacked, by now she should be in contact with Altas but there's no signal.

"Stop it Ruby, you aren't supposed to move…" With Yang busy lecturing Ruby, Blake who's pretending to sleep, quickly notices Weiss's abnormal behavior, which is heading in the opposite direction of the restroom, but to the cab of the train.

"I already said don't mess into my business." Weiss reminds Blake as she whispering to her ear, while knowing Blake isn't asleep, she left without hurry.

"..."

The white princess would soon throw away her scroll while checking her small dust bag that she hides under her skirt, now heading towards the front room, she saw blood on the other side of the door, it seems the driver had been killed.

"Crap."

A sudden grab from behind as Weiss tries to investigate further, the man in mask Weiss recognized as the White Fang, she suddenly realizes it might be Blake's idea, she's now fighting for her life.

"Put her down."

"B-Blake?" The man in mask gets himself stabbed as he is confused for a split second, Blake makes it clean as she didn't let the blood split if it's necessary, Weiss would soon pull out her rapier facing on Blake, as she didn't trust her for saving her just now.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Task from Ozpin, I hope you know lesser details." Blake ignored Weiss' warning as she dumped the man in mask out of the train through the window. "...or you prefer lies?"

"I don't like you being nice."

"I'm not." Blake wears the mask she got from the dead man. "I have other things to do."

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"This train is under our control! Don't shout or you get killed!" Blake blasts out of the door as she fires her weapon in the air, people screaming in panic as some heard the huge "BANG!" and most importantly the other White Fang members that already prepared before, and now beginning to move out.

"Sis, what's happening?"

"Oh." Yang looked around as she saw gun holes pointing at them from all sides, she didn't expect all of the passengers here to be some sort of fully armed terrorist. "What now."

Needless to say, Yang punches them all before they have any time to react, Ruby is shocked as she saw blood being bleed out of the people in mask, with some still firing shots at them.

"Sis! Are they alright?! They don't look too good at all!"

"They're bad guys, hopefully, Weiss and Blake can handle the front, let's head to the back," Yang says in confidence as she quickly reloads her rounds and covers up some wounds on her sidearm, a little bloodlust is enough to keep the bee moving.

(Back to the front of the train.)

"You tricked me."

Blake killed one of the passengers as he tried to escape, without hesitation and without any emotion, her cold stare is hard to ignore, the other man in mask were shocked. "It's Blake…"

"Obey or die, choose."

"...yes my highness." The one White Fang member in the back chose to run away but soon Blake caught him with her katana, the other watch as Blake kills the man faster than split seconds, she even makes sure the deviant is dead with a direct cut into his throat.

"Make it a quiet one." Blake reloads one of her guns. "Don't ask any more questions."

"What are you planning?" Weiss becomes wary after seeing Blake showing her cruel side, she feels threatened even though Blake just saved her life, Blake is a monster, like the rumor she heard before, she isn't something Weiss understands, her cruelty, her past, her true nature, even against her own men, Blake could care less.

"You know… I really wish Ozpin would just let me kill you." Blake showing her other gun without any ammunition, only now Weiss would realize she's being shot at many times with silence darts, it's always this trick Weiss recalls, the cat assassin had it all planned.

"...why…..." Weiss before dropping her rapier completely, her consciousness starting to fade.

"You're really your daddy's little tool Weiss, both me and you know, there's a difference between you and me, my father, mother, they don't even look at me when I was in my jail cell, and I believe it's when you are having your great times in Atlas, nice…" Blake feeling generous today, she makes sure Weiss is listening. "...been tortured by some religious priests, they train me into a killing machine at last."

Blake pulls Weiss's head up a little. "You know what they said to me when I made it out alive after I have… succeeded in my… program?"

"You are a disgrace to our blood." Blake shows Weiss one of her burned ears releasing her ribbon. "Just because I killed my friends, just because I wish to survive… only that one day… I can return home."

"Shit." Weiss's voice fading.

"Was hoping you to feel pity." Blake moved past Weiss as she entered the cab leaving her back, she quickly covered her ear back up showing signs more than anger. "... sleep well, princess."

(To the end of the train.)

"Yang, are we in the right room?" Ruby asks as she dodges some of the blades coming at her, Yang is busy pushing against a group of people, they seem to be struggling more than Yang.

"I think so! They are stopping us from entering the last room!"

"Kill that red!" yells one of the men who ran out of ammo shooting Ruby.

"No! Deal with the yellow first!"

"How about shut up and get lost!" Yang knocked some of the men in front of her down and soon smashing down anyone who's been harassing Ruby, or at least they're still trying to catch Ruby with a rope. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Stop it Yang, they didn't do that much harm." Ruby put her hand on her chest, displaying some empathy.

"No my little sis, those men want us to die, better keep it this way," said Yang as she punched people after people, it's like an endless wave that never ends. "So many! Urghhh!"

"Yang look." Ruby in her exciting voice.

"What." A sudden force coming on top as Yang could see some claws going through the wall and ceiling, causing a huge quake and knocking everyone who's still standing except for Ruby, the girl quickly made her way out by cutting a hole that's big enough for her size.

"Wait! DON'T YOU GO!"

"Nope." Yang watches as her little sister rebel, the other man could feel the anger taking over her.

"..." Yang looks at the scared crowd. "WHO'S NEXT"

(To the front of the train again.)

Blake watches as some grimm are closing into their position, most of them are targeting the back of the train, it's getting a lot of heat from the increased speed as Blake tries to get rid of the birds, but soon she sees Ruby fighting off the grimm, which she quickly turns around.

"Cut the chain." Blake didn't lose any time.

"But, the cargo."

Blake's gaze as she reminds them of their friend. "I'm not doing this for the White Fang, cut it."

The men had no choice but to leave their friends behind, some of the White Fang members were starting to realize what happened in the front but soon stunned as they saw Blake in her mask.

"Why was she here!"

"I don't know! I.. I thought it was our captain but it wasn't."

Blake quickly neutralizes her targets that may interfere with her plan, the other White Fang members are helping her to cut off the metal lock, they don't dare to question her any further.

"It's been a while I lead this group, it seems they recruited more cowards than I expect." Blake files her complaints. "Care to do something productive?"

More White Fang members quickly dig into the chain and try to cut it, a sense of terror can be felt as Blake watches them work from a close distance.

"Hi Blake, what're you doing?"

"Tsk." Blake hides her disappointment. "Hi Ruby, what's up."

Blake faking her smile but soon Ruby's noticing. "We have some problems here, mind helping me out by cutting this piece of metal?"

"Sure…" Ruby lifts her huge scythe and easily gets the job done, Blake giving signals to the rest of the White Fang members to jump over to her side while they still at it.

"Great! Thanks Ruby, see you at Atlas."

"Wait Blake, where's Weiss?"

"She's with me, don't worry, help us take care of the birds will you?"

"Ah sure I almost forget, thank you Blake XD" Ruby heads back to her grimm business after taking care of Blake's problem, she feels happy but at the same time confused. "Aren't the people just now the same group Yang fought against? Hmm, I don't really know…"

"Ruby! Where's Blake and Weiss?" Yang seeing the train is slowing down as she makes her way up to the roof. "Why are the head of this train leaving us!"

"Blake says she's bringing Weiss to Atlas, I suppose we can meet her at Atlas?"

"I don't understand! We might need to get to them soon!" Yang ignored Ruby's explanation.

"Hmm, ok." Ruby shrugs as she just finishes killing her grimm birds on the background, the gunshots are faster than their heartbeats. "Let's go XD"

Blake watches as the two trains had a distance in between them, now seeing Ruby coming back, she isn't too happy.

"You can't jump now, it's too dangerous." Blake trying to find an excuse.

"Nah it's fine." Yang prepares for her position as she begins to throw Ruby at Blake. "Go!"

A shot fired as Ruby managed to get her momentum to fly a distance before landing onto Blake, the assassin didn't see it coming as Yang recklessly threw a Ruby at her.

"Jeez! Stop laughing!"

"I will come later, help me take care of her Blake." Yang puts her hands on her head, leaving as the tracks finally slowing down even more. "See you on the other side."

Blake would notice Yang smiling at her, it seems she just wants to leave Ruby to her.

"Awww, I suppose she's going to be fine hehe." Ruby now noticed the sleeping princess, and all the other hidden White Fang members, they didn't want Yang to saw it, as they were hiding behind walls.

"...so Ruby, I guess Weiss is a bit tired, don't wake her up."

"For sure Blake." Ruby puts away her huge scythe as she comes closer to Weiss, knowing Blake doesn't like it when she does that. "How about you tell me what have you done to her?"

The White Fang members point their guns and blades at Ruby, Blake nods slightly while remaining calm. "I am now the White Fang terrorist group and will be sending Weiss to the council, the family will be upset if the council holds Weiss as hostage, so a civil war will break out."

"People will die, I don't like it." Ruby shakes her head rejecting the idea. "Any better way to do it?"

"Of course there's alternative," Blake responds as she takes Weiss's rapier off the ground. "We just silent the council and the little princess will get her happy ending, the problem is, we have no idea who's our enemy."

"Hmm I don't know what you mean Blake :o"

"You are going to disguise as Weiss Schnee..."


	10. Underground Business

"I have your cargo." Blake and the remaining White Fang members approach a man in a white military uniform, it's Ironwood, he and his guards aren't looking too friendly.

The train station is well guarded with Atlas forces, men patrolling the area, watchtowers with light, all highly alert guarding the area, Ironwood noticed the somehow wrecked train, and he isn't expecting surprises even though the snow has been heavy lately.

"Accidents?"

"Met with a huntress, but we get rid of her."

"Well, bring me the cargo." Ironwood letting Blake follow him, and the rest stay back.

"Here." Blake hands out the keycard that Ozpin offered to Weiss before, Ironwood quickly recognizes it with his scanner and confirms it's the real deal.

"Nice, the exit is that way." Ironwood soon secured the important access keycard in his high tech box, alongside with his guards. "Remember, don't tell anyone."

Blake didn't answer as she and her group soon leave the train station, Ironwood looks wary at Blake's back, he seems to recognize that voice but not sure who and where.

"Look out for the blizzard." Ironwood signaling some of his men to follow Blake, but soon realize darkness had the White Fang in cover, they are as good as vanished.

"They never told me he was a woman..." He had his doubts. "Or was he…?"

"What's our plan now?" asked Ruby as she's waiting inside the woods, she's now in Weiss's clothes, with a wig and fake blue eye lens.

"We just have to wait." Blake with her binoculars, her cat eyes can see them clearly from the shadow. "Guessing it's Atlas, they get stuff done, fast."

Like Blake suggested, soon a truck can be seen entering the guarded area, a few men that's believed to be from the council and soon come Weiss' little brother Whitley Schnee, making their way to Ironwood.

"That boy, is him... Weiss's brother?" Ruby asks.

"Yes… wait how can you see this far." Blake soon realizes Ruby's silver eyes. "Nevermind."

"Hmm?"

"Ruby, I want you to track that boy, his name is Whitley by the way." Blake stepping down from the higher ground. "You three, follow me, the rest stay with red, I'll be back very soon."

"...so I'm just going to look at him?" Ruby is unsure.

A sudden huge explosion can be heard from the train station, the train exploded and some men caught in the fire, Ruby's expression turned from bored to startled.

The men soon panicking, Blake came back with her scroll and managed to hack into the Atlas system, the other three White Fang members can be seen holding a big radar-like device.

"Just gave Yang her call so I guess she will arrive there soon."

"Oh, umm... yeah... finally I can meet with my sister." Ruby is alarmed as she noticed some people just burned to death.

"People die every day, get used to it." Blake throws Ruby the rapier Weiss used. "Now go before more are going to die."

"Just like you said Whitley, we are under attack." Ironwood looks unhappy as the grinning prince looking at the burning wreck.

"I suppose you're smarter than this but I'm afraid I was wrong." Whitley shakes his head slightly. "My father doesn't like the council too much, even though we're just executing our duty to protect the keycard for the best interest of this nation... isn't it general?"

"How many times I have to tell you, the military is not eligible to align with the royal nor the council!" Ironwood guarding the keycard. "I will not follow your commands I'm afraid, especially now when things are not looking too good."

"...so you know why I'm here." Whitley proceeded to approach Ironwood. "You're a good man, I hope, don't get me wrong, your loyalty to our nation is really worth honoring... can't you see that this nation is dividing? Under my father's rule, he's getting everyone unhappy, no one likes him, he has lost his mind when he said he wanted to free the workers, he's no longer the Jacques Schnee we all know."

"And you're no longer the Whitley Schnee who's closer to him." Ironwood deeply sighs. "What makes you turn against your father?"

"Good question." Whitley shows Ironwood the box of dust he got from his guards. "The mines aren't going to last hundreds of more years like my father said, he lied to all of us, the dust the workers have been collecting lately aren't looking too great in shape, and he even refuses to acknowledge the fact he is wrong."

The other council members watch as Whitley gets closer to Ironwood, whispering to his ear. "He lies about you too, general, for my father, you're just a tool like everybody else."

"It's ridiculous! What are you trying to do? Betraying your father?" Ironwood clearly isn't liking Whitley's ideas.

"Abolished the royal family, this nation shall rule by law and order just like before and after, there's no exception."

Ironwood giving orders to his men to remain alert, he isn't too happy to know that the young boy in front of him had greater ambition and plans that he didn't know about. "Don't get fooled by him, we're not going to overthrow anyone, I know you want war, I can't give it to you."

"I afraid I can't let you do that."

Ironwood watches as his men turn against him, they point their guns and ready their blades, needless to say, Ironwood is more than shocked, but soon realized something is off.

"What have you done! Those men are not conscious!" Ironwood couldn't believe his most loyal right-hand man turned against him, and he soon realized their eyes are missing soul, it's grimm-like.

"Just something I borrowed from a special guest, hopefully, she can see you soon, general."

"Wait!" Ironwood getting arrested as he was getting pushed to the cold ground and feeling betrayed by his own men, it was not a pleasant experience. "I'll kill you Whitley! You can't do this!"

"What are we going to do with him?" One of the council members asks.

"We'll need him alive, after all there's something I want to ask him… privately." Whitley doesn't even turn around to them.

"How about your sister Winter? I thought she's also taking care of some property in the north?"

"We sort it out later, now we just need the main forces." Whitley looks at the undecided council members. "...or do you want me to take care of your soul instead?"

"No but-"

"Then shut UP." Whitley's tone changed as his smile became more unpleasant. "I'm the law, you all know the deal, the revolution starts today."

"Surrender yourself now!" Ruby pulls out Weiss's rapier against Whitley, while looking at some of the text Blake wrote to her earlier. "Don't make it a mess and force me to neutralize you in a polite manner."

"Strong words." Whitley tsk.

Ruby squeaks a bit but soon remains calm.

"Oh brother, your mouth still stinks just like the way I remember," Ruby said in a more unnatural tone.

"Yes Weiss, you know I always hate you standing up with that old man, you know I was adopted but no one never told me the truth, ever," Whitley's anger drove him to pull out his sword. "...but this end today, I will kill you and then your sister, and then father, basically everyone in the family."

Ironwood watches as Whitley facing Ruby, not realizing the men that's on his back soon fell down to the ground aside, leaving him to see Blake again. "You…"

"I need that card." Blake showing Ironwood her face behind the White Fang mask.

"You… I can't, you are going to kill her." Ironwood quickly recognized Blake, her cold gaze reminded him of her serial killer vibes and she really meant business.

"I hate promises, but I will help you to end the possibly civil war if you give me that keycard." Blake cleaning up her blade on the clean military uniform. "I'm your best bet now."

Ironwood seeing Whitley fighting against Weiss (Ruby), he couldn't help but stay silent for a few seconds, the siblings he knew no longer exist, the war is inevitable, perhaps it's crazy but he knows Blake. "Password 4398, tell me, why are you doing this?"

Not fully convinced by Ironwood's goodwill, Blake tries the password and gets her keycard.

"Definitely not for you." Blake vanishes into the shadow, leaving Ironwood looking around himself with his men acting zombie-like, realizing the council members are watching, he stands up.

(Gunned down the nearest council member)

"What are you doing this general!" The others are surprised, some of them even expecting the zombie-like soldiers will protect them but they're just watching, now realizing Whitley doesn't care for any of them.

"I'm the one who supposed to know." Ironwood loaded his rifle that he picked up off the ground. "Death to all traitors!"

Meanwhile, Whitley isn't paying too much attention to what Ironwood is causing on the back, as he's fighting against Ruby disguise as Weiss, Whitley is confused.

Although using his enhanced magic on his speed and strength, he's losing against Ruby, every move is being countered by Ruby in some way and more and more of his guards being caught by this giant net coming out of nowhere.

He couldn't see what she just did, it seems she knows his every move but Whitley drops the idea.

"Urgh, what the hell." Whitley realized his sword was not able to touch Ruby for even once like he's swinging his sword against air, making him more annoyed.

"Looks like someone regressed." Ruby reads out her next line again.

"Stop it Weiss, you think you're so smart, don't you think if you take me down, this whole thing will end, I will win no matter what." Whitley taking in a bottle of black dust and leaking out a grimm-like aura around him, which Ruby replied in shock.

"Oh… Blake didn't tell me about this." Ruby looked at her next line. "Well then brother, you bored... me?"

Ironwood making his ways to the traitors as he tried to finish off the council members that sided with Whitley, a huge blast of black dust coming into his direction, he managed to dodge them all behind rubble.

"Those purified dust..." Ironwood and his wry smile. "Now I know you're just like your father!"

"Stop IT!" Whitley's creepy power is pushing rubbles and heavy machinery against Ironwood, the middle-aged man soon realizing Weiss came to help him before he got squashed.

"Thanks… wait, you're not Weiss."

"Hehe, don't tell anyone yet because people aren't supposed to know .!" Ruby makes her complain as she's still not used to moving in high heels. "He's looking mad, I have to go now."

Whitley soon loses his mind, Ruby knows something's wrong with him when she saw some Grimm characteristics of black and white stripes crawling out of his face, not only his eyes are grimm red, his body, his presence, it's not unlike anything Ruby faced before.

"Oh, so you're grimm…" Ruby is unsure. "But human?"

"He's not going back, kill him before shit happens." Ironwood tried to shoot Whitley with his gun, the bullets stopped mid-air around Whitley shocked him. "Oh crap."

"Careful!" The shots fired back at Ironwood, Ruby now bringing him to a far distance before deciding to head back against Whitley again.

"Wait, I don't know who you are but you're going to get yourself killed!" Ironwood warns.

"No worries." Ruby stretching her arms a bit. "After I'm familiar with this weapon I think I can beat him."

"Who are you…" Ironwood not expecting an answer.

"...Night Wolf." Ruby thought a bit before answering Ironwood, she soon is back into the battleground. "I'll be back :D"

"..."


	11. Great Heist

Ruby now faces the emerging dark force, Whitley the boy who gets his heart consumed by the overwhelming energy which Ruby associates from the grimm.

The field is being bombarded by the dark wind and the men from the council are running, only to find themselves getting blown away violently into the woods.

Things seem to get worse overtime but Ruby is calm.

"Hope they're alright…" Ruby anxiously with Weiss's rapier. "OK, how can I use this thing now… spinning… no?"

"Argghhh!" Whitley with his dark energy, lifts rubbles and the land before throws at Ruby, causing the ground to be unstable.

"Hey! This is not fair I'm not done with this thing ye-"

(Explosion)

"Grh…" Whitley with his red grimm eyes now watching as the cloud of dust he made, only to be shocked to see Ruby still standing.

"You're really rude I tell you that." Ruby cleaning out the dust on Weiss rapier. "Hah! Let me try my turn."

Magic arrays now being created under Ruby's feet, it's shine with clear silver light that is associated with the moonlight, Ironwood behind the bush would soon notice.

"Now I see… that tale of a missing wolf is real." Ironwood stops his bleeding from his wound, and now examines his broken pistol. "Have to get to Jacques fast…"

"Oh you are not going anywhere."

"Weiss?" Ironwood would soon sit the princess of Atlas is back, with a blonde girl by her side. "You're back."

"What's up!" Yang cheerfully greeted him, only to see some monsitority from far. "What the fuck was that."

"Yes I am, now tell me where Belladonna is…" Weiss ignored Yang's concern.

(Weiss, Ironwood leaving on the background)

A huge blast coming out from Whitley as he decides to shorten the distance between him and Ruby, strong power of dark wind would soon push Ruby away to mid-air and now being kicked by Whitley to the other side of the mountain.

"Ruby?" Yang rushes to the location only to find Ruby getting dirty inside the crater, some ice is even vaporized into steam under the cold weather.

"Oh hi sis." Ruby awkwardly smiles. "Was trying to use Weiss's rapier but I am one moment too slow."

"Stop mumbling and get up!" Yang is generally worried.

Whitley now comes down to the ground as he approaches Ruby, Yang would feel the grimm hunger inside this boy.

"Must be a geist or something," Yang with her fist ready. "Wait, where's Ruby?"

"One second please, I'm trying to spin it out so it can happen like last time…"

"We don't have time for this! Just hit him!" Yang tries to punch the incoming Whitley, but soon feels her back is getting blasted by his inhuman speed and there goes a trail of trees.

"CA,CAGE!" Ruby yells out her words hoping to succeed, unexpectedly, Whitley finds himself trapped inside a cage just appear under the magic array underneath him.

Whitney tried to escape but failed.

"I would wish you could do that earlier." Yang fixing her twisted arm. "It's painful!"

"Hehe… I was a little caught up by this weapon design, maybe I can change it to be more… ahhehehehehehe…" Ruby smirking and drooling, Yang almost feels sorry for Weiss's rapier.

(Hand Chop on Ruby)

"Deal with the problem in front of you!" Yang quickly reminds Ruby of Whitley, the cage is making some troublesome cracking voice.

"Umm… hmm… I remember mom told me how to clean up geist before but I'm sure this will be easy! Ah hahahaha!" Ruby is scared of being hit by Yang again. "I can try?"

"Be quick! Not sure how long he can survive under geist control."

Whitley seeing Ruby watch over him, the grimm controlled boy didn't even notice Ruby isn't her sister, but still mumbling in words like Weiss and Die, all he wants is to kill anyone in his way, he doesn't exist anymore.

Ruby without hesitation grabs Whitley on his head, Yang wordless as she saw Ruby just gripping on him, hearing his face getting wrecked by her little girl strength, Yang quickly reminds herself her little sister is someone who holds the big scythe gun-jumping around.

"HMM! HMMMM!"

"Ok to remove grimm… well first check on his head." Ruby opens the cage as she examines his back. "Here lies the source of the power… maybe."

Yang watch with sympathy. "Yikes."

As Ruby tries to twist Whitley's neck, some disturbing bones cracking sound can be heard. "Just try to force it out and done!"

Whitley eyes are already rolling up and soon fell to the ground, Yang isn't sure if that's a success.

"Is he alive?" Yang couldn't see any sign of living on Whitley. "Ruby, you must know that not everyone can survive that grip strength like me right..."

"Oh… I guess it's a bit too late?" Ruby testing his pulse. "But it's fine~ he's still with us!"

"So where's the geist grimm?"

"Well I kinda just squeezed it to death." Ruby showing some black dust that's left on her hand.

"You know what, since you're Ruby Rose my little sister, I was wrong to expect any sort of common sense on you!" Yang soon walks away shaking her head, giving up Ruby.

"Hey! But I did my job!"

"DO you have any idea how dangerous a geist can be?" Yang feels as though her mind is still fighting against reality. "And you just poof, it's gone?"

"Well it's what it is! That's how me and my mom hunt grimm! Grimm! Grimm Everywhere! And we're just like go down there and kill, it's a lot of fun sis, trust me!" Ruby said with a smile, Yang would feel the more merciless side of her little sister, luckily she isn't that excited when against people.

"Ok hold on Ruby, there's something I have to ask?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to leave him there?"

"Well Blake says he's the bad guy so I might as well leave him alone for now~"

"You know… sometimes you're just a wolf disguised as a sheep."

"Hmm?" Ruby grins as she knows what's up.

"Where's Belladonna!" Weiss making her way to the communication tower where Blake is alongside with Ironwood, the place is unguarded as there's some protest going on nearby, drawing most of the guards out of the area.

"My device tells her she's already inside the building, possibly going up now."

"Then we have to move fast."

Riding on Yang's bike and bursting into the entrance to the tower, Weiss soon notice the elevator has been sabotaged in the first place. "Damn! That killer!"

"Freeze!" warn by the White Fang members with their rifle, now forcing Ironwood and Weiss to surrender. "Hands up on the air! No tricks!"

"Be Careful…" Ironwood walks slowly as he and Weiss drop down from the bike, the White Fang members soon come closer and hold them tight.

"Jeez general, do something." Weiss being impatient.

"Take us to see Blake… please." Ironwood only nods back to Weiss.

After hearing Ironwood's request, one of the gang heard his call, "Take them up."

"What have you done general…" Weiss becomes more suspicious as she can't gasp Ironwood's intention.

"It's a shady business, I gave her the card, we can now see her." Ironwood feels guilty, he's not looking at Weiss.

"You're hiding something…"

"We'll see soon, trust me."

Arriving at the top floor where all of the information data is controlled, the two soon being brought to Blake which is currently looking down on the riot happening nearby, the city light can be seen as lifted up by torches, glowing under this winter night.

"You seem to understand well general Ironwood, I'm impressed." Blake throws the keycard aside. "Weiss Schnee, all of this happened because of you, the problematic heiress, princess of Atlas."

"You."

"Woah, don't blame Ironwood." Blake grinning as she saw Weiss being mad. "Your father has been that mad dude ruining other people's lives, it's common sense that with you being associated with your father would get hated too."

"Belladonna! You can't do that! I remember you promised Ozpin!"

"How do you know?" Blake chuckles a bit. "You did believe everything I said to you huh?"

"I did remember the ear you have."

Blake's expression changed as she saw Weiss smiling at her, now lowering down onto Weiss.

(Slap)

"That's not an answer, smart princess." Blake looks extremely disappointed. "Tell her general, I can't deal with stupidity."

"What was it!"

"She wants revenge, she wants your parent Weiss." Ironwood with his louder voice. "I don't think this will help you, Blake! I know you and how Adam treated you! It doesn't end well!"

Blake's ears can be seen moving slightly under the ribbons. "You seem to know more than I expected."

"If you want your revenge, get me, I'm the guy who sent the order, you, Adam, everything…" Ironwood tries to move forward while being held on the ground. "Take me while you still have the chance."

Weiss looked shocked as she could guess many secrets had been kept away from her, now lost as she saw Ironwood standing up for her family case. "...what, no."

"It's been a nice journey to see you grow up to become a more responsible person than your father." Ironwood stayed calm for his last moment of life. "...thank you."

Blake shot at Ironwood on his head, he is now gone, it feels sudden and unbelievable, Weiss couldn't believe what's happening to him, Blake just killed Ironwood without a doubt, she's mad with the rounds still on Ironwood, until she runs out of bullets.

"Why are you crying." Weiss would see Blake tears from her emotionless eyes, while her body language suggests another.

"The time you know that no matter what you do, there's something you just can't bring back." Blake hits Weiss hard this time. "WHAT CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND? Someone you know just died? Can you feel it now?"

"Blake Belladonna! You are better than this!" Weiss became angry. "You should have killed me if you want to complete your mission! You dumb fuck!"

"Yes… I guess I was taking Ozpin's words too seriously." Blake cleaned up her tears and ready her pistol. "You're the one should die no matter what."

"!" Looking at the gun hole, Weiss would sense death arriving her fate.


	12. Missing Wolf of Atlas

(Flashback at Beacon with Blake and Ozpin)

"What should you choose Blake Belladonna? Kill Weiss, Kill her parents? Kill even more people?"

"I don't like how you leave this mess to me… you know what I'm going to do." Blake crossed her arms. "In case you don't know, I saw how you dealt with Weiss, don't play tricks on me."

"Oh what are you talking about, hahaha..." Ozpin slid to the side in his office chair. "I see you're interesting to see what Weiss had choose?"

"What happened in Atlas."

"Many things happened Blake, you know quite a few didn't you." Ozpin's grin as he knows what Blake is thinking. "With Weiss Schnee, you know what's up."

"And you are offering me to go after her." Blake sounds more suspicious. "You are one creepy old man Ozpin."

"That's not the point Blake." Ozpin sighs as he spins in his office chair. "Why couldn't you understand?"

"Why would you think I will go after Weiss after I know it's an obvious trap set by you…" Blake decides to leave. "I have other things to do, bye sir."

"Well because there's something in Atlas you need." Ozpin playing with the keycard. "You know like maybe information about Adam and such."

"I know what you were saying," Blake would feel her anger getting on her. "Adam is dead, nothing more."

"I don't know Blake, wouldn't you want to find out yourself at Atlas? Here's easy access to the local communication tower, maybe you can find out what ha-"

Blake stops and Ozpin would pause to see her interesting reaction.

"You want to end it all, don't you Blake..." Ozpin clearly knows what's up.

"I DO IT." Blake looking at both of her hands, her past is getting her, how many lives had she taken away and Adam knows it all. "But I don't guarantee stuff."

"Well I will tell you this." Ozpin holding his hand. "If Weiss Schnee dies, you won't be able to get what you want."

"Why."

"You'll see." Ozpin shakes his head. "You make the final call."

"Just kill me! What are you waiting for?" Weiss teasing Blake. "End everything, and Atlas will be fine, your mission will succeed, you fucker!"

"No." Blake slowly lowered down her gun. "I almost get fooled by you, you're not Weiss Schnee."

"What are you talking about, I'm We-" Blake shot Weiss again and again and again, blood painted the floor, but for some reason Weiss is still alive.

"Who are you." Blake and the other White Fang members surround the Weiss doppelganger, some shocked to see the girl started to laugh.

"Blake! You can't forget me right?!" The disguise wears off as the girl finally shows her true self.

"Ilia… you shit." It's the former member of the White Fang Blake could remember, vanished with Adam. "Where's Adam!"

"You can't find him, he's not going with you anymore hahahaha…" Ilia coughs as some blood keeps splitting on the ground. "You are insane Blake, you help Atlas for what! You dumb fuck!"

Blake shot at Ilia again in the chest. "Don't think I would forget you lying into my face."

"Ah hahaahahha, so what now?" Ilia laughs maniacally. "How do you know I'm not that princess, it seems you two are getting too friendly huh."

"Weiss never calls me **Blake** Belladonna, and before that you don't seem to react too much when I call you… Weiss **Schnee**." Blake reloads her pistol.

"Hehe, I thought I really get you this time… it seems I were tricked."

"My highness, do we kill her?" asked one of the White Fang members, as he could feel there's not a good vibe to let her alive.

"Leave it, I have killed her three times before, she always comes back." Blake stepping in the elevator. "She can't die under normal consequences, better let her suffer to death."

"You're just a sadist Blake, Don't you think you can get away, you know I will come for you!" Ilia moaning with her pain. "...you are not going to make it…"

The other White Fang members would see Ilia continue to laugh until her death, soon left the tower following their queen, only to find out Blake is watching the quiet but sanguinary scene of the far view at the streets, riots are happening.

"I have lost." Blake's voice feels weak. "It always ends like this, Adam is still... no one gets a happy ending…"

"…we should leave now."

"Why? My life matters more than yours?" Blake learning the hard truth. "It's all over, be gone."

"We'll never abandon you, we joined the White Fang because we know what's right and what's wrong, you always told us that."

"Well the truth is it's now all over." Blake aims her guns at her own men. "If you guys don't kill me, you'll die, choose."

The men pause, instead of choosing to shoot Blake they only standstill, some afraid.

"...no sacrifice, no reward." Blake didn't know when she had become the cold-blooded killer she has always criticized of before, she feels as if she had become the next Adam, the next leader, the next "big thing" she's going to do.

Now with more blood on the ground, Blake would soon see Ruby is watching her from a distance, she's on the pathway to the tower.

"Blake, I don't think what you do just now is right." Ruby forcefully smiles as she would feel rejected on seeing dead people as soon she arrived. "What do you even archived with all of this?"

"Nothing." Blake isn't too shy as she tasting some of the blood on her hand. "Unlike you Ruby, I was cursed, people hate me, people like me, the latter is what I made them to be, I'm bad, really bad."

Ruby's smile fades away. "You're not a monster Blake."

"For what." Blake ready her blades. "You're the silver eyes warriors, aren't you? Heroes of Remnant! What am I to you? A joke?"

"No." Ruby smiles. "You're one of my friends remember?"

Ruby using Weiss's rapier as she cast a magic array the size of the village upon the area, Blake could see the ground is brightly lit with white and silver, brace herself on the ground, she isn't expecting Ruby to use Weiss's spellcasting ability.

"What the-"

"I'll make things right! You'll see!"

The people and the guards fighting on the street would soon stumble on this mysterious warm and bright lights below them that feels warm and chill, soon their anger disappear as their wounds being healed, the death came back to alive, as Ironwood confusing to see a girl that he didn't know off running away, and she seems mad.

"Where am I…"

Blake falls to her knees as she sees Ruby just did the impossible to save everyone in the area, but soon she realizes Ruby is vanishing with roses petals coming off her.

"You'll die if you continue on!" Blake realizes and warns. "The legends I know end with them fading away, you can't do that, you're still young!"

"Nah it's going to be fine." Ruby childishly laughs. "It's good to see you in this face."

Blake now realizes she's smiling, she didn't know why but soon Ruby disappears from her sight, now looking around and seeing the clear winter night, it's almost like nothing happened before.

"Good riddance… What am I doing now." Blake feels as if she finally had relief after all these years, now laying down on the snow, the moon lights remind her of some very few good memories, tears of unknown can't stop coming out of her eyes, she hasn't felt any emotion like this for a very long time. "...thank you… thank you."

"That fucker." Ilia ready her hidden blade. "How dare she still laugh!"

"Not today." Yang quickly stopped Ilia as she would soon recognize her as the one who disguised as Weiss, with the real Weiss soon arrived to see Yang capturing the criminal, and her rapier in the middle of nowhere.

"What happened." Weiss taking back her weapon, realized the last wave of rose petals faded away to the side. "...did she."

Blake didn't answer Weiss, as she soon fell to her dreams, feeling as she was being reborn, she didn't care too much for others to see her acting sloppy.

"Did Ruby die?" Yang was asked by Weiss on their way back to Beacon, this time on an airship.

"Who knows, I still can feel her presence around."

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm sorry for your loss." Weiss's answer made Yang a bit surprised.

"Well umm… how do I say this, Ruby will come back for sure, I just didn't know when." Yang tries to explain.

"Do you want medical support from my doctor?" Weiss tilted her head. "I feel for you."

"I'm fine princess, gosh I know it sounds crazy but she's that little sister Ruby! Nothing makes sense around her!" Yang tries to argue but soon calms down. "She's probably hunting inside the woods while she's still at it."

"Hey Belladonna, stop reading your books! Aren't you worried about Ruby too?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Is this the way you talk to someone who's trying to save your kingdom from civil war, princess?" Blake returned her cold reply.

"Hah! Let's see how long you can act cocky while I have all your pictures that night."

"It's useless princess, I have them all deleted." Blake yawns as she just finished her book.

"Belladonna!"

Yang looks out the window as she guessed her little sister might be out there somewhere, little did she know, Ruby is just above her head on top of the train.

"Hehe… that dummy will never find me."

"Are you sure about that?" Yang's sudden fist punch straight through the ceilings making Ruby squeak. "Hey come back!"

"Seriously sis! How do you know I was here!"

"You always hide in the same location! How come I never know!"

"Miss! Please don't make holes on our train please!"

Ruby doesn't care too much as she keeps dodging her sister chase, being even naughtier than before, the smiles on her face isn't going anywhere soon.

**(End)**

Author: Thank you for reading, have a nice day


End file.
